<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barks and Books by DominusMortis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307900">Barks and Books</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusMortis/pseuds/DominusMortis'>DominusMortis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Cuddles, Epilogue? what epilogue, Fluff, I want Harry's shop, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Rosie is a queen, Sarcasm, Sexual Content, Spending Time Together, Teddy is adorable, bookstore owner harry, brief mention of death, easy love, switching POV, vet draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusMortis/pseuds/DominusMortis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years after the war, Draco finally thinks he's done it. He's got his dream clinic up and running, a colourful best friend who brightens his day, and a life where no one recognises him. He's left the war far behind. </p><p>But that is until none other than Harry Potter walks into his clinic, holding a sick cat, and somehow manages to wind his way into Draco's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a little idea I had a while back and started and then gave up. I honestly thought it wasn't going to go anywhere interesting and started another project. But then, suddenly, viola! I finished it and am actually happy with it. </p><p>I hope you guys enjoy this!!</p><p>(And finally, one where the original character isn't the main character hehe)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco pushed open the glass door of his clinic and flicked the lights on. The sterile, pale blue room was exactly as he had left it the day before but he still went through the routine checks of the front room. His routine had not changed since he had opened the clinic a year ago, finally using the money his mother had given him when he left home at the end of the war.</p><p>He moved on silent feet to the back rooms, bypassing the examination rooms. Flicking the light switch on, he smiled at the scene that greeted him.</p><p>“Hello, my darlings,” he said in a happy tone. “How did you all sleep?”</p><p>Dozens of eyes peered up at him as he crossed the room. He opened one of the cages and reached in to pet the small, black dog curled up on its side.</p><p>“How’s your leg feeling, Bernie?” Draco asked. “Painkiller’s worn off yet?”</p><p>He got a tired blink in response.</p><p>“Rest easy, buddy,” Draco said, giving him last pat before moving onto the next cages.</p><p>He made sure that all his patients were resting peacefully with fully stocked water and food bowls before moving on to the next room. He was greeted by excited yapping and answering squawks.</p><p>“How is everyone this fine morning?” Draco called, opening the curtains and windows to let in the cool October breeze. “Hopefully, some of you will find a new home today, how does that sound?”</p><p>He walked over to Simon, the grey cat that had won over his heart ever since Draco had found him in a gutter six months ago.</p><p>“How are you today, buddy?” he asked, scratching underneath Simon’s chin. “Kept watch all night, did you?”</p><p>A door slammed in the distance and it was immediately followed by a sing-song voice calling his name.</p><p>“Oh, Draaaaaa-coooo!”</p><p>Draco sighed. “Remind me to reduce her paycheck,” he muttered to Simon, who simply stretched his paws out and purred.</p><p>Draco went back into the front room to see Rosie at the receptionist’s desk, sorting through a pile of mail.</p><p>“Morning, Rosalyn,” Draco said as he stepped through the swinging doors. “You’re exceptionally bright this morning.”</p><p>She was dressed in a sunflower yellow dress that went down to her knees, her ombre pink hair piled loosely on the top of her head.</p><p>“And you’re just as drab and boring as usual, Dray,” Rosie replied with a smirk. “I’m sure a pop of colour wouldn’t kill you.”</p><p>“I’m wearing grey today, that’s a colour,” countered Draco. “And what have I said about calling me that?”</p><p>“Oh, hush, you big baby,” Rosie said dismissively. “How’s Bernie today? He was looking a little rough last night.”</p><p>“He seems fine this morning,” Draco replied. He rounded the desk and stole a sip from Rosie’s tea. “Chamomile, really? Are you on some kind of detox again, darling?</p><p>Rosie snorted. “Hardly,” she said. “Naomi’s been ill the last few days so I’ve started drinking herbal tea to fight off the cold. I can’t possibly leave you alone here with only the animals for company.”</p><p>“I prefer their company,” Draco drawled.</p><p>“Sure you do, Dray,” Rosie said in a disbelieving tone. “I know you’d be lonely without me.”</p><p>“I have half a mind to send you home to your sick girlfriend.”</p><p>“Then who would deal with all the people?”</p><p>Rosie smiled triumphantly at Draco’s scowl. She went and opened the blinds and turned the stereo on, the soothing tones of Mozart washing over them.</p><p>“Don’t forget that Mrs Jones is coming back today with her bulldog,” Rosie called as Draco went to go fetch his lab coat.</p><p>“Nasty little thing,” he replied, shrugging the coat on. “I could never understand why she adopted it in the first place.”</p><p>“Says you. You’ve practically adopted Simon and he’s a bastard,” Rosie pointed out.</p><p>“Simon merely knows the difference between peasants and acceptable company,” Draco said haughtily. “Not that <em>you’d</em> know, of course.”</p><p>“Your harsh words wound me, Draco,” Rosie said, not sounding the least bit affected. “Don’t stop.”</p><p>“You are so weird,” Draco muttered, shaking his head with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The day was relatively quiet, not that Draco was expecting a huge rush. He had just sent Rosie out with a late lunch order when the bell above the door trilled.</p><p>“Be with you in a moment!” he called. He was crouching over Bernie, giving him his last pain injection of the day. “Hope that helps, buddy,” he said, patting the sleeping dog.</p><p>Draco brushed the fur off his coat and quickly washed his hands before stepping through the swinging doors.</p><p>“How may I help you toda – Potter.”</p><p>Draco came to a quick stop as his brain tried to register the shock of seeing none other than Harry Potter standing in the middle of his clinic, a small brown bundle held securely in his arms.</p><p>Potter’s eyes – still the same stunning green colour they had been at school – widened in surprise and he wordlessly gaped at Draco for a few seconds.</p><p>Draco recovered first. He easily slipped into a mask of professionalism and tried to push the galloping thoughts to the back of his mind.</p><p>“How may I help you today?” he asked politely.</p><p>Potter stared at him for a moment longer before clearing his throat, seemingly snapping out of the shocked trance he had fallen into.</p><p>“Oh – er – it’s my cat, Fluffy,” Potter said haltingly. “He hasn’t been his usual self for a few days so I thought I ought to get him checked out.”</p><p>“Right,” Draco said, nodding his head once. “If you would just wait a moment, I need to leave a note before we go to the examination rooms.”</p><p>Potter nodded and Draco hurried to write a note for Rosie for when she got back and another for any customers that may enter the clinic. The latter he placed carefully on the top of the receptionist’s desk.</p><p>“This way,” Draco said, indicating the entrance to the sterile examination room.</p><p>Once Potter had placed his cat on the table, Draco spoke again.</p><p>“So, what seems to be the problem?” he asked as he began the usual checkup. The cat was unusually subdued and Draco frowned slightly, not liking the lack of response from the feline.</p><p>“I noticed that he wasn’t moving around as much two days ago,” Potter explained. “And then he stopped eating. I thought he might have just eaten something funny but then I noticed he wasn’t using his litter box either.”</p><p>“Has he been near any harmful substances?” Draco asked. “Cleaning supplies, food, plastics?”</p><p>“Not that I’ve noticed,” Potter replied.</p><p>“Has anyone been in contact with him that’s recently had a sick pet?” Draco jotted down the temperature and heartbeat of the cat and felt around its stomach for the presence of any foreign objects.</p><p>“No,” Potter was saying. “He only really has contact with Teddy and me during the day. Luna came over a few days ago so he might have been exposed to something she was in contact with?”</p><p>Draco nodded absently and turned to set up the small X-Ray machine he had spent a fortune on. When it revealed no obvious cause for the symptoms, Draco took some blood and turned to face Potter for the first time since they had entered the room.</p><p>“I need to do some tests to determine the cause,” he said, writing down some instructions on a spare piece of paper. “Until the results come back, feed Fluffy this and try to avoid contact with other animals. There was nothing in his stomach that would suggest he’s ingested something he shouldn’t, so most likely it may be an issue with his kidneys or bowel. The blood test will provide more details.”</p><p>“When should we come back?” Potter asked, gently gathering the cat back up into his arms.</p><p>“I should have the results in a few hours,” Draco said. “At your earliest convenience, tomorrow would be best. I would like to ensure that if there is a problem, it is treated immediately.”</p><p>Potter nodded but didn’t move from his spot next to the table.</p><p> “Is there anything else I can help you with?” Draco asked carefully, gripping his notepad tightly to stop his fingers from fidgeting.</p><p>“Er – yes, actually,” Potter said hesitatingly. “Why a muggle clinic? No one’s heard from you for seven years and now you suddenly turn up here?”</p><p>Draco put down his clipboard and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“What’s so strange about me opening a clinic?” he asked, slightly defensively. “If you recall, people weren’t exactly too pleased with me after the war. Muggles have no idea who I am. Why else would I fuck off to study with muggles for six years?”</p><p>“I didn’t mean – I mean – “ stuttered Potter, blushing furiously. He gulped and started again. “Where did you study?”</p><p>Draco began cleaning his hands and didn’t look up as he replied. “France and Sweden,” he said flatly. Before Potter could continue his questions, Draco straightened and faced him. “Was there anything else you needed? I have other patients I need to attend to.”</p><p>“Oh – er – no,” Potter said, holding his cat closer to his body. The feline was still worryingly docile. “I’m sorry if I offended you.”</p><p>“Fear not, Potter,” Draco said, waving a hand through the air as he marched past the other man, holding the door open. “It seems that old habits die hard.”</p><p>Potter hesitated for a moment before striding through the doorway. Rosie sat at her desk, chomping happily on a filled bagel but paused when Potter appeared, pale eyes widening slightly.</p><p>“Mr Potter will need an appointment scheduled for tomorrow morning,” Draco told his receptionist. Rosie smirked slightly and put down her bagel, expertly cleaning her hands before typing the necessary information into the computer hidden by the top of the desk.</p><p>“Name, age and date of birth of patient?” she asked. Potter answered her questions without hesitation and Draco tried not to pay too much attention, instead inspecting the bagel Rosie had brought him: feta and avocado, his favourite. He startled slightly when Rosie called his name.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what did you say?” He tried to ignore the way Rosie’s eyes gleamed triumphantly as she repeated her question.</p><p>“I’m guessing that by the way you failed so spectacularly at ignoring Mr Potter, that the two of you know each other?” Rosie said in an innocent tone that fooled no one. “One-night stand gone wrong? Jilted lovers?”</p><p>“None of that,” Draco said edgily. “We went to school together, that’s all.”</p><p>“Ohhh, so he’s another pretentious aristocrat from that mysterious boarding school of yours.” She pouted slightly at Draco. “Why won’t you tell me anything about that place? If that is the sort of people it produces then I feel I am greatly missing out.” Rosie inclined her head toward the door that Potter had disappeared through.</p><p>Draco sighed heavily. “We were not pretentious aristocrats,” he argued. “You’ve only met Pansy and Blaise. We were special exceptions.”</p><p>“Rich, old families? Sounds like the aristocracy to me,” Rosie said airily. “Do you think green-eyed beauty is single? I’m sure Naomi wouldn’t mind him joining us for a tumble between the sheets.”</p><p>Draco snorted loudly and carefully unwrapped his bagel. Propping his hip against the side of Rosie’s desk, he said in an amused tone, “I really doubt he’s single <em>or</em> interested. He had plenty of devoted followers at school.”</p><p>Rosie sighed pitifully and traced a finger down her cheek in imitation of a falling tear. “Shame,” she said. “Guess neither of us are getting laid any time soon.”</p><p>Draco snorted again but didn’t make any effort to disagree.</p><p>Finishing his bagel, he left Rosie to man the reception area and retreated to the back rooms. Once surrounded by the comforting sounds of yapping animals, Draco allowed himself to address the turbulent thoughts in his mind.</p><p>Potter. <em>Potter</em>, who seemingly lived in Newcastle, not London. Who had a sick old cat and looked after his godson, Edward Lupin. Draco’s mother had kept him updated on the boy through his aunt Andromeda but he hadn’t known that Potter seemed to have primary custody. Yet again, Andromeda’s age had been catching up to her recently and she did spend more time with his mother than anyone else.</p><p>What did Potter do here? Draco was sure that the other man would have gone straight into the Aurors after finishing their eighth year. Draco shuddered at the thought of that last year; better not to dredge up those memories.</p><p>Why was he getting obsessed over Potter again? He had managed admirably to push thoughts of the Golden boy from his mind in the years he had been gone from England. Yes, he had occasionally sneaked glances at the odd Daily Prophet and Pansy was always reliable in providing important information about the newest gossip. But he didn’t care about Potter or his life.</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>Scout, a small fox terrier with a missing back leg, barked loudly and drew Draco’s thoughts back to what he was doing. Which unfortunately, was currently standing like a dumbass in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Fuck,” Draco muttered, shaking his head. <em>The animals</em>, he thought determinedly, <em>animals, not Potter</em>.</p><p>Shaking his head again, he got to work…but thoughts of Potter refused to leave his mind.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The next day was much busier than the day before. Draco and Rosie had had to call in all their casual apprentices before ten o’clock just for the opportunity to <em>breathe</em>. Draco had completely forgotten about Potter’s imminent appointment until the man himself walked into the crowded clinic, one hand tightly clasped around that of a young boy and the other securely holding his cat to his chest.</p><p>“Mr Gorgeous is here,” Rosie announced, her voice lacking most of her usual enthusiasm. “I can deal with him today if it’s too much for you?”</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine,” Draco said, running his hand through his hair. It was a bad habit he had picked up during university that he had never been able to break. “It might actually offer me a break.”</p><p>Rosie nodded but didn’t look convinced. “I’ll get Charles to ready room number two.”</p><p>Draco muttered his appreciation distractedly as he shifted through the pile of files on the receptionist's desk, finally finding Potter’s one.</p><p>“Are you alright, sir?” Cassandra’s doe eyes were watching Draco in concern. “Would you like a tea or coffee?”</p><p>Draco forced his shoulders to relax slightly. “No thank you, Cassie,” he said gratefully. “How are you holding up? It’s your first truly busy day – as bad as you thought it would be?”</p><p>Cassie smiled happily up at him. “Oh, it’s much worse than I imagined it,” she admitted gleefully. “But I got to see a puppy pee on Charles earlier, so that more than made up for it.”</p><p>Draco laughed a genuine laugh shook his head at Cassandra in amusement. “You’re absolutely horrible to him,” he said. “How he manages, I’ll never know.”</p><p>Cassandra shrugged unapologetically. “As the old twin, I have bullying rights.”</p><p>Draco smiled at her briefly before checking his watch. “I’ve got an appointment now but let me know when you need a break, okay? I don’t expect you to work without pause.”</p><p>“Thanks sir,” Cassandra called as he walked away. “Maybe you should take your own advice sometime.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes but didn’t reply. Instead, he scanned the crowded room until his eyes landed on Potter. He had seated himself close to the door and was talking to the young boy – who had to be Edward – with a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Mr Potter,” Draco called and Potter’s head whipped up, his green eyes meeting Draco’s. He got to his feet, holding his cat carefully to his chest and jerking his head at Teddy to follow him.</p><p>“How’s Fluffy today?” Draco asked once they were situated in the examination room. “Any other symptoms?”</p><p>“No,” Potter said, laying Fluffy carefully on the table. Draco pulled the rubber gloves over his hands and began another initial examination.</p><p>“He won’t play with me anymore,” Edward said unexpectedly. Draco looked up at the boy and nodded politely to let him continue speaking. “Usually he sleeps with me and lets me chase him around the house but recently he’s just been sleeping.” He gripped the edge of the table tightly and peered up at Draco with round, worried amber eyes. “Will he be ok, Mr Malfoy?”</p><p>Draco smiled down at the boy. “I’ll do everything I can to ensure he is,” he said. He didn’t like making promises to owners but something about the boy’s innocent, caring gaze made Draco unable to resist.</p><p>“Did the blood test reveal anything?” Potter asked Draco. He had placed one hand on the back of Edward’s back, seemingly unconsciously.</p><p>Draco gave the cat one last pat before turning to the file to find the page explaining the results. He wasn’t sure how the two people before him would react to the news.</p><p>“It seems that Fluffy has a severe kidney infection,” Draco said. Potter’s eyes widened slightly as Edward gasped. Draco quickly continued. “Luckily, you brought him to me before it could evolve into something potentially fatal. With the prescription I’ll give you, it will stop the infection from spreading.”</p><p>Draco hesitated for a moment but Potter caught it.</p><p>“What else?” he asked.</p><p>Draco resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair.</p><p>“It appears that one of the ureters has a slight obstruction but I fear that, if left untreated, it could grow to become a complete obstruction,” Draco explained. “If that happens, increased pressure on the kidneys could leave to more problems.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Potter asked, brow furrowing.</p><p>“It means that Fluffy will need to have surgery in order to get rid of the obstruction before it grows,” Draco said. “It also means that he would have to be hospitalised here for five to ten days to ensure that the recovery process progresses without any problems.”</p><p>Edward was still looking extremely worried so Draco smiled reassuringly at him.</p><p>“These types of cases aren’t uncommon,” he said gently. “I’ve performed this procedure numerous times with positive results. The good news is that this obstruction hasn’t progressed enough to result in the removal of the entire kidney. Fluffy is very lucky.”</p><p>Edward relaxed slightly and reached a small hand forward to pat Fluffy, who shifted slightly towards him.</p><p>“How soon can you have Fluffy in for surgery?” Potter asked anxiously.</p><p>Draco quickly checked the diary on the desk and said, “If I don’t get any other urgent cases, I can start preparations tonight, with the surgery itself occurring tomorrow. Then Fluffy would need to remain here until he heals enough that returning home would not impact the kidneys.”</p><p>Potter nodded along to his words and relaxed slightly as well.</p><p>“Excellent,” he said. “We’ll – We’ll do that then. How much will it cost?”</p><p>“Do you have pet insurance?” Draco asked. At Potter’s nod, he continued, “This procedure isn’t that costly. I’ll have Cassandra write up a quote that will be charged to your insurer. If there are any unusual circumstances, then there may be additional costs but so far I haven’t had anything of the like occur. I will, of course, keep you updated.”</p><p>Potter nodded again and Draco began gathering the files to indicate that the appointment was over.</p><p>“If you’ll just wait here for a moment, I’ll take Fluffy to the back rooms,” Draco said.</p><p>“Can we say goodbye?” Edward asked shyly.</p><p>“Of course you can,” Draco replied with a smile.</p><p>Edward stuck his face into Fluffy’s fur and murmured something that Draco couldn’t hear. He pretended to be busy revisiting the files while Potter and Edward said their farewells. When they were done, Draco carefully picked up the feline and pushed through the back door, walking quickly down the adjoining hallway into the patient room. He eased the docile cat into a clean cage and closed the door, ensuring that the food and water bowls were topped up.</p><p>Potter and Edward were talking quietly amongst themselves when Draco returned. For a moment, he couldn’t help but drop his professional mask.</p><p>“He’ll be fine, Potter,” Draco assured the other man. “Believe it or not, I am very good at what I do and Rosie is more talented than appearance displays. We won’t let anything happen to Fluffy.”</p><p>The lines around Potter’s face lessened and he smiled up at Draco.</p><p>“Thank you, Malfoy,” he said. “I – er – also wanted to apologise about yesterday again. I really didn’t mean to offend you. I was just curious.”</p><p>Draco allowed a smile of his own to spread across his face. “Honestly, Potter, it’s fine. I know you meant no offense. When I said bad habits die hard, I was referring to the both of us.”</p><p>“Oh, okay, good,” Potter said, relief evident in his tone. “So, are we good?”</p><p>“The past is the past, Potter,” Draco said, picking up the large file and playing with one corner absently. “I’ve made it my goal to move on from it.”</p><p>“Good, that’s good,” Potter said, nodding at Draco. “Well, er…thanks for your help.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Mr Malfoy!” Edward said brightly. “Grandma told us you were the best. Fluffy’s in good hands!”</p><p>Draco felt a warmth grow in his chest as he smiled down at the young boy.</p><p>“Well, then I guess I owe my aunt a thank you,” he said. “Now, if you don’t mind speaking to Cassandra before you leave, I’ll see you in a few days.”</p><p>“Thanks again, Malfoy,” Potter said as the pair followed Draco out of the examination room.</p><p>To Draco’s relief, the front room was less crowded than before but he knew he’d still have a busy day ahead of him. With one final nod towards Potter and Edward, he left them in Cassandra’s capable hands picked up the next patient’s file, his mind already whirling around the preparations he would have to start tonight to ensure Potter’s cat’s recovery.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“So…”</p><p>Pansy watched Draco expectantly, glass of wine held primly in hands tipped with nails the same shade as the liquid.</p><p>“So what?” Draco asked, not turning away from his countertop where their dinner was currently cooking.</p><p>“<em>So</em>, when are you going to tell me about Potter?” Pansy said in exasperation.</p><p>Draco swore under his breath. “Rosalyn needs to learn how to hold her tongue.”</p><p>“Don’t be angry at her, darling,” Pansy insisted. “You know you would have told me eventually.”</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes but didn’t dispute her claim.</p><p>“So?” Pansy said again.</p><p>“There’s nothing to tell,” Draco said. He calmly stirred the mixture in the pan. “Potter came in with his sick cat and I’m treating it.”</p><p>“And that’s it?” Pansy said in disbelief. “No fighting? No insults? Jabs? Please tell me that the rumours of him being fit are accurate. I couldn’t bear the idea of the saviour being <em>ugly</em>.”</p><p>“Relax Pans,” Draco said with a reluctant smile. “The rumours are true.”</p><p>“So he <em>is</em> fit?” Pansy said in delight. “Did you ogle? Is his arse truly as spectacular as they say?”</p><p>“I did not<em> ogle</em>!” Draco spluttered, spinning to face her. She was sitting with a very smug expression on her face. “He’s a customer, Pansy. It would be completely inappropriate.”</p><p>“You’re treating his cat not him,” Pansy disagreed. “I say it’s just a world of opportunities. Parvati once told me that the Golden Boy isn’t as golden as everyone thinks. Apparently, he’s been caught in a lascivious situation more than once.”</p><p>“That’s none of our business, Pans,” Draco said. “Besides, they’re rumours.”</p><p>Pansy’s blood-red lips pouted at him. “You would have been delighted by rumours such as these a few years ago.”</p><p>“And a few years ago, I was an idiot,” Draco said bluntly. “I’m going to do my job and then I’ll probably never see him again.”</p><p>“Ugh, you’re so <em>boring</em>, darling!” sighed Pansy. “When was the last time you got laid?”</p><p>“Pansy!”</p><p>“All right, fine, I’ll stop,” she said. “Now, when will that be ready? I’m absolutely famished.”</p><p>Draco turned back to stirring their dinner and looked up to the roof, praying for strength to deal with meddling friends.</p><p>“I know what you’re doing, darling and frankly I’m offended,” Pansy stated. “I am excellent company.”</p><p>“Perhaps when you’re silent,” Draco muttered. Before Pansy could retort, he asked, “How’s your current paramour. What was his name…Bastian?”</p><p>Pansy scoffed. “I dumped him last week, do keep up, Draco,” she said, swirling her wine glass around and taking a delicate sip.</p><p>“So, sorry,” Draco said drily. “Who’s your next victim then?”</p><p>“The new intern at work has caught my eye,” Pansy admitted. “Lovely tight little arse.”</p><p>“You’re horrible.”</p><p>“I’m realistic, darling,” Pansy countered.</p><p>“Don’t you ever get bored of the revolving door of lovers?” Draco asked, plating up their food.</p><p>“I’m twenty-five, Draco, not thirty,” Pansy drawled. “I’m allowed to have fun. It’s not like I have to settle down anytime soon, despite what my mother thinks.”</p><p>“I’m not saying don’t have fun,” Draco replied. “It just seems like ever since Theo – “</p><p>“I told you not to talk about that,” Pansy interrupted sharply.</p><p>“Pansy, you were going to get <em>married</em>,” Draco continued. “No one expects you to get over that easily.”</p><p>“Just because my fiancé was a self-centred arsehat does not I’m not over it,” Pansy said roughly. “Merlin, Draco, it was nearly two years ago. I’ve moved on.”</p><p>“He left you days before the wedding!”</p><p>“Yes, I am very aware of that considering I was there,” Pansy said icily. “If you’re doing this because I asked about Potter, then fine, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Draco sighed. “No, I’m sorry,” he said. “You said you didn’t want to talk about it.” He took a deep breath and caught her dark brown eyes. “I’m just worried that you’re not letting yourself get close to people because you’re scared they’ll leave you.”</p><p>“Pot kettle black,” Pansy huffed.</p><p>“I never said I wasn’t the same,” Draco pointed out. “That’s why I brought it up.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Draco,” Pansy said in a softer tone. “Instead of worrying about me, you should worry about yourself and your mother. I know she gave you a deadline until the end of the year.”</p><p>Draco scowled fiercely.</p><p>“She can’t force me into marriage,” he said.</p><p>“She’ll definitely try,” Pansy replied. “I heard from mother that your mother has been in contact with the Greengrasses. Apparently, they’ve been looking for a husband for their youngest, Astoria. She was a few years behind us at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“I’m not marrying anyone,” Draco sighed. “I’m hoping that mother will give up soon. Andromeda has been a good influence on her.”</p><p>“Your mother is stubborn,” Pansy pointed out. “She’ll need a solid reason for why you shouldn’t marry and produce an heir. Perhaps like that fact that you’re as queer as they come…?”</p><p>Draco dropped his head into his hands. “She'll give up eventually."</p><p>Pansy scoffed. "Sure, she will," she said. "And I'll marry Theo before the year is out."</p><p>"Don't be rude, Pans," Draco huffed. "It'll be fine."</p><p>Pansy eyes him carefully over her wine glass.</p><p>"For your sake," she said, "I hope it is."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling all right, sir?” Draco closed his eyes and pinched his nose at Charles’ question. He had already been asked that question twice by Rosie and Cassandra before he had even managed to step into the surgery rooms and he had been hoping that the young man would refrain from repeating it. Alas, it would not happen.</p><p>“I’m fine, Charles,” Draco repeated the response he had given to the other two. “Just tired.”</p><p>“Do you want to wait until later to do this surgery?” Charles asked, oblivious to Draco’s long-suffering sigh. Draco knew that the man meant well. It just didn’t help that Draco had spent most of the night before drinking with Pansy. Even after all these years, she could still drink him under the table.</p><p>“No,” Draco said, belatedly answering Charles’ question. “This is a vital operation.”</p><p>“Perhaps Rosie – “</p><p>“I said I’m fine, Charles,” Draco repeated. “Now, do you want to assist or shall I get Cassandra instead?”</p><p>Draco knew that the twins were continually competing to be the best at their apprenticeships. Little did Draco tell them that they both had identical results.</p><p>Charles’ eyes narrowed and he rolled up his sleeves. “No need for that, sir,” he said determinedly.</p><p>Draco internally rolled his eyes but began the proceedings. In all actuality, he preferred working with Charles during surgeries because the boy talked much less than his sister. It was no wonder that she got on spectacularly with Rosalyn.</p><p>An hour and a half later, Draco gratefully accepted the tea Rosie handed him, brushing his hair off his forehead with his free hand.</p><p>“I’ll give Mr Potter a call this afternoon letting him know the surgery went well,” Rosie said, swirling her fluffy pen between fingers with nails painted vibrant blues, purples and pinks.</p><p>“Actually, I’ll do it, Rosie.” The words were out of Draco’s mouth before he could stop them. He winced infinitesimally at Rosie’s widening eyes, interest sparkling in the green pupils.</p><p>“That’s interesting, Draco…” she said slowly, a smirk creeping across her face. “You usually hate calling the owners.”</p><p>“Yes, well…” Draco floundered for an explanation. At this point, Cassandra and Charles weren’t even pretending not to be eavesdropping. They both watched on in gleeful interest, identical smiles spreading across their dark features. Draco sighed heavily. “The boy – Edward – he’s my cousin, or at least, his mother was.” The others’ mouths dropped open in shock but Draco continued. “I guess a part of me wants to make sure he knows I do actually care about his pet. I never got to know him, our families were…estranged.”</p><p>“Well shit, Draco,” Rosie said in disbelief. “You do have a heart underneath all that ice.”</p><p>Draco laughed as the twins snorted in unison.</p><p>“I’ve always had a heart,” he argued weakly.</p><p>“Maybe with the animals yes,” Rosie conceded. “And with us, and Pansy and Blaise, I guess. But with everyone else? You’re a nasty bastard.”</p><p>“Blame my upbringing,” Draco muttered, running a hand through his hair. “As enlightening as this conversation is, aren’t you all supposed to be working?”</p><p>“With what patients?” Cassandra asked, sweeping a hand at the empty reception area. “And don’t even try to tell us that there are patients you haven’t treated yet in the back.”</p><p>Draco huffed and pushed past them. He sat on top of the receptionist’s desk and went to grab the phone. When he noticed that none of them had moved, he raised one perfect eyebrow and glared at them all.</p><p>“Well?” he said expectantly. “Shoo. Go find something to do.”</p><p>“Why don’t you want us listening to the conversation?” Rosie asked, smirk widening. “Something to hide, Draco, dear?”</p><p>“Don’t make me fire you,” he threatened, searching for Potter’s number in his file.</p><p>“I own half this business, good luck trying,” Rosie replied gleefully.</p><p>Draco glared at her until she sighed and begrudgingly got out of the wheely chair.</p><p>“Come on, you two,” she said darkly. “Let’s go check on the puppies.”</p><p>Once their footsteps had disappeared into the back, Draco took a deep breath and dialled the number. Potter picked up on the second ring.</p><p>“Hello?” His voice was gravelly through the connection.</p><p>“Potter, it’s Draco Malfoy,” Draco said, cringing at the use of his full name. Of course Potter knew who he was.</p><p>“Oh, Malfoy. How are you?” Potter asked, his tone brightening slightly.</p><p>“I’m very well, thank you for asking,” Draco said briskly. “I was calling you to update you on Fluffy’s condition. He underwent successful surgery and is now recovering.”</p><p>“That’s brilliant!” Potter exclaimed. Draco could practically hear the smile in his voice. “When do you think he’ll be able to come home?”</p><p>“I’ll keep him under examination for a week and at the end of it Rosie and I will determine whether it’s okay for you to take him home,” Draco replied. “You are welcome to come and visit him. I know how stressful it can be to wait to see your pets.”</p><p>“Would that be okay?” Potter asked, the line crackling slightly. “Teddy would really appreciate it. And so would I.”</p><p>“Just let me know when you want to visit,” Draco said. “I would recommend waiting a few days until all the medication wears off. Fluffy will be in less pain then and more aware of his surroundings.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Potter breathed. “Should I call your clinic or…?”</p><p>“I can still get owls,” Draco said without thinking. “If it’s easier for you, just send me the days you’re free and I’ll sort the rest out.”</p><p>“Okay, sounds great,” Potter said. “Thanks, Malfoy. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“No worries, Potter. Look forward to hearing from you,” Draco said in goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck did I do that?”</p><p>Draco raised his hand to get the bartender’s attention. After another glass of whatever random concoction Pansy was feeding him was safely in his hands, he said again, “Why the fuck did I do that?”</p><p>“Draco, we get it, you told Potter to contact you privately. What’s the big deal?” Pansy asked, sipping her martini primly.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not like you’re shagging him yet,” Blaise added. His dark eyes roved up and down at a woman who had just arrived at the bar. Draco hit him on the arm.</p><p>“Blaise, pay attention!” he cried. “What was I thinking? I must have gone completely mad. Saying he could <em>owl me</em>.”</p><p>“Darling, I’m really not seeing the problem?” Pansy frowned at Draco and subtly moved his drink further out of his reach. “Contacting you about when he’s free to visit his recovering pet is very different from asking you out or whatever odd situation your mind is creating.”</p><p>“It’s extremely unprofessional!” Draco exclaimed. “I should have just told him to contact reception and – “</p><p>“And what, Draco?” Blaise prompted. “Potentially lose his call amongst the influx of other ones you get? Have Rosie or Cassie or Charlie pick up instead? You know why you did it.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you mean,” Draco said in confusion.</p><p>“You fancy him,” Blaise said bluntly.</p><p>Draco stared at him in shock for a moment before letting out a bark of laughter.</p><p>“You’re joking,” he laughed. When Blaise continued to look at him steadily, he turned to Pansy, who looked as if she agreed with Blaise. Draco let out another weak chuckle before grabbing his drink from Pansy and downing it.</p><p>“You’re completely mental,” he said, slamming the empty glass down. He spluttered, “I…do <em>not</em>…fancy…<em>Potter</em>!”</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” Pansy asked carefully. “You were very obsessed with him during school.”</p><p>“We hated each other!” Draco argued, throwing a hand up in the air. “I wanted to punch him, not…not <em>snog</em> him.”</p><p>“There’s a very fine line between love and hate, Draco,” Blaise said idly. “I don’t blame you – he’s fit.”</p><p>Draco stared at his two best friends in disbelief.</p><p>“I think I’ve heard enough,” he declared, getting to his feet. “I’m going to go home where I don’t have to listen to anyone tell me completely ludicrous allegations!”</p><p>“You just don’t want to accept it, darling,” Pansy simpered. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out sooner than later.”</p><p>“<em>I do not fancy Potter</em>!” Draco hissed. He grabbed his cloak and marched through the bar towards the door. He relished the cool wind on his face as he leant against the outside wall, staring balefully out across the street.</p><p>“You all right mate?” a deep voice said from beside him. Draco turned to see a tall man standing beside him, piercing blue eyes looking down at him in worry. Pale brown hair lay in a tousled mess atop his head.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Draco said, shaking his head. “Just seems to be a morose night for me.”</p><p>The stranger chuckled slightly and offered his hand. “I’m Michael.”</p><p>“Drake,” Draco replied, taking his hand. He used the horrid muggle name Pansy insisted he give strangers. Apparently, it helped keep too many curious eyes off him.</p><p>“Are you here alone or are you meeting somebody?” Michael asked, moving to lean against the wall a few feet away.</p><p>“I just left my friends,” Draco said. “They were pissing me off.”</p><p>“Ah,” Michael said, the corners of his mouth twitching up, “Hence the morose night.”</p><p>Draco let a small chuckle loose and turned his head to face Michael. “Hence the morose night,” he agreed.</p><p>“Look, I know this may be forward,” Michael said, lifting a hand to ruffle his hair, “but could I – er – maybe buy you a drink?”</p><p>“If I’m being completely honest,” Draco said with a small smile, “I think I’ve already had enough for tonight.” He looked Michael up and down and didn’t miss the small gleam that ignited in his blue eyes.</p><p>“Well, then can I offer another suggestion?” Michael asked, taking a step closer.</p><p>Draco smiled at him.</p><p>If there was one positive thing about disgusting, trash-filled alleyways, it was that they were the perfect place to have a frenzied shag with a stranger.</p><p>Draco moaned as Michael took his cock deeper into his mouth. The other man hadn’t even hesitated to drop to his knees as soon as they were out of sight and it had been so long since Draco had last gotten laid that he didn’t even bother to do more than unbutton his slacks and let the other man have at it.</p><p>“Oh god,” Draco groaned after one particularly skillful suck. He knew he shouldn’t be hooking up with a guy he’d just met but honestly, he’d had a stressful day and his own hand wasn’t going to cut it.</p><p>“God you’re hot,” Michael panted, pulling up for breath. “I really want to fuck you.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’m going to last that long,” Draco huffed. Michael shrugged and descended back onto Draco’s cock, sucking and licking like his life depended on it. Draco’s head hit the wall as he felt his orgasm rapidly rushing toward him. A few minutes later, he was shuddering as Michael lapped up his release.</p><p>The other man stood up and pressed Draco against the wall, rutting himself hard against Draco’s thigh. Draco was nothing if not a considerate lover. He blinked away the haze in his brain and dropped to his knees, taking Michael’s cock deep into his mouth. The other man groaned loudly and rested one hand on the wall above Draco’s head and the other in his hair. Moments later, he tensed and let out a low groan, coming down Draco’s throat.</p><p>“I needed that,” Draco gasped, getting to his feet and buttoning up his pants.</p><p>Michael looked at him with dazed eyes and nodded. “You’re a good shag,” he said. “Guess it was lucky I bumped into you.”</p><p>Draco cleared his throat and straightened his clothes. “Well,” he said with a small smirk, “thanks for the lovely head but I really ought to get going.”</p><p>Michael frowned slightly and went to grab his wrist. “Any chance I can get your number? Maybe we can do this again.”</p><p>Draco pulled away and shook his head. “Sorry, but I’m not one for repeating. Have a nice night.”</p><p>Draco walked calmly out of the alley and found another one to quickly Apparate home in. He always felt like a dick when he left someone after a shag but honestly, it wasn’t worth the risk of getting attached – especially not to a Muggle who had just wanted a good time.</p><p>He sat down on his couch, a cup of tea clasped in his hands and contemplated how much effort it would take to go shower off the feeling of the dirt left over from the alley when a sharp pecking caught his attention. He turned to the window to see a small grey owl peering at him, a letter clasped in its beak. Letting it in, he fed it some nearby treats as he flipped the letter over, eyes widening slightly at the sender’s name.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Hey Malfoy,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Thanks again for helping Fluffy. I know it’s your job but Teddy and I appreciate it still. We’re free Tuesday if that works for you? Could we come in around ten?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Looking forward to hearing from you,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Potter. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ps: the bird will steal all your treats if you’re not careful.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Draco looked around to see that the pile of owl treats on the desk <em>had</em> diminished significantly. He quickly wrote out a response and tied it to the owl’s leg. Watching it fly off into the night, Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Fancy Potter,” he muttered under his breath with a shake of his head. “Completely bonkers.”</p><p>Yet, he couldn't seem to push aside the slight twinge of guilt in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“You’re never going to believe who I just bumped into,” Rosie said as she breezed into Draco’s private office. Technically, they shared it but Rosie was nearly never in it so she had deemed it Draco’s space for when he needed to escape from overbearing humans.</p><p>“Who?” Draco asked without looking up from the final report he was writing.</p><p>Rosie snapped her fingers in front of his face and he jumped, looking at her with an affronted glare.</p><p>“I just saw your gorgeous Mr Potter,” she announced. “And <em>man</em> did he look particularly <em>edible</em>.”</p><p>“That’s disgusting, Rosie,” Draco drawled. “So, unless you have any interesting information to offer, I’m busy.”</p><p>“Shush,” Rosie said, flipping the report closed and ignoring Draco’s glower. “I haven’t even told you the best part!”</p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at her and indicated she go on.</p><p>“I saw him…” she said dramatically, “in his <em>bookstore</em>!” She looked at Draco expectantly.</p><p>He leant back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “Is that all?” he said flatly.</p><p>Rosie pouted at him. “Hun, your super-hot school mate owns a <em>bookstore</em> only a few blocks away! I would have thought a major bookworm such as yourself would have been drooling at the thought of all those rippling muscles hauling around a new shipment of sweet-smelling paperbacks.” Rosie’s face grew serene as she slumped against Draco’s desk.</p><p>“All right,” he said, poking her velvet-clad thigh. “No need to wet your panties about it. It’s just a bookstore.”</p><p>“It’s <em>not</em> just a bookstore!” she cried. “It’s a <em>divine</em> establishment. I feel as if I stepped back through time and emerged in a viscount’s library where all that awaited me was freshly pressed pages and ravishing sex.”</p><p>“I really don’t see how those two things are related,” Draco said drily. “And you’re sounding quite insane right now, if I do say so.”</p><p>“You’d be having the same reaction if you saw the place,” Rosie assured him. “It’s like a wet dream and your hunk of a man is the main star.”</p><p>“First off, he’s not <em>my </em>hunk of a man,” Draco said quickly. “And secondly, what were you even doing there this morning?”</p><p>“I wanted to get some Christmas shopping done,” Rosie answered.</p><p>“It’s <em>October</em>,” Draco said slowly.</p><p>“Well, it’s never too early,” Rosie said defensively. “Besides, it’s for the twins.”</p><p>“Why are you getting them gifts in October?” Draco asked.</p><p>“Because their apprenticeship for the year finishes in November,” Rosie said, drawing out the sentence. “Don’t you remember? They’re not here with us for their winter break.”</p><p>“Oh shit, I’d forgotten,” Draco sighed. “We’ll have to find some temps.”</p><p>“And that’s why I’m the better boss,” Rosie declared smugly. “Anyway, back to Mr Potter.”</p><p>Draco groaned. “Do we have to keep talking about him?”</p><p>“Well, if you’re going to have any chance of dating him then you’re going to have to put in some effort!” Rosie said hotly. “You may be walking eye candy but that doesn’t mean you’ll just get everyone you want.”</p><p>Draco choked on air and spluttered inelegantly for a few moments until he had himself under control again.</p><p>“<em>Walking eye candy</em>?” he gasped incredulously.</p><p>Rosie shrugged unashamedly. “You always look like you’ve just walked out of a fashion magazine. And that accent? Hell, I’d shag you if you weren’t you.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Draco said, slightly offended.</p><p>“I just mean that I’ve seen you sobbing and stress eating Cheetos the week before finals,” Rosie said with a smirk. “And you’re my best mate. I’d never shag you, not even considering that Naomi would kill me.” She paused and looked contemplative for a moment. “Actually, I feel like she’d want to join.”</p><p>“Can we not talk about us having a threesome so early in the morning? Thank you,” Draco said, mentally shaking himself to recover his equilibrium. “Why do you think I want to date Potter?”</p><p>“Well, you haven’t exactly been subtle, have you?” Rosie said, one eyebrow raised. “You could barely take your eyes off him when he and Teddy visited Fluffy. Not to mention that I caught you watching his arse when they left.”</p><p>“I did not – “ Draco said weakly. “That would be completely inappropriate – “</p><p>“Well, his cat’s not your patient anymore so there’s technically nothing wrong with you trying to jump him,” Rosie pointed out. Fluffy had indeed been well enough to go home the week prior and was recovering nicely, according to the letter Potter had sent Draco the day before.</p><p>“<em>And</em>,” Rosie went on gleefully, “he’s still in contact with you. That has to say he’s interested.”</p><p>“He’s just updating me on Fluffy’s condition,” Draco said edgily. “He cares a lot about that cat.”</p><p>“There’s nothing better than a man who loves his animals,” Rosie said happily. “Bonus points: means he won’t get annoyed when all you talk about is your work.”</p><p>“Potter and I could never date,” Draco said dismissively. “We didn’t exactly get along at school.”</p><p>“That was years ago, Draco!” Rosie exclaimed. “He’s obviously gotten over whatever pissing fight you had or else he wouldn’t have let you treat his cat.” She leant forward and placed a small hand on Draco’s arm. “I’m just saying give it a shot,” she continued softly. “If he’s not interested, then fine, you’ll move on. And if he is…well – ” she smiled brightly, “I think he’d be good for you.”</p><p>“You’re very invested in this,” Draco observed.</p><p>“I just don’t want you to regret not taking the opportunity to potentially get something really good,” Rosie said. “Even if he doesn’t like blokes, you might find yourself getting a great friend out of it.”</p><p>Draco shook his head at her. “Rosie, you don’t know the stuff I’ve done. To him – to his friends. There’s no way he’d even give me a chance.”</p><p>Rosie frowned, her bright makeup contrasting her serious expression. “Is this about that tattoo that you refuse to talk about?” she asked.</p><p>Draco flinched reflectively, his hand going to cover his left forearm.</p><p>“Draco, if you ever want to move on you’re going to have to accept whatever you did,” Rosie said. “Everyone makes mistakes when they’re young.”</p><p>“Yes, but my mistakes were a bit worse than everyone else’s,” Draco whispered.</p><p>Rosie drew him into a tight hug, her mixed spices perfume washing over him.</p><p>“I’ll leave it be for now,” she told him. “But I do think you’ll be surprised. And remember,” she added, pulling back and looking him stern in the eye, “if you ever feel like telling me what happened, I’ll never judge you. I've got your back, Draco.”</p><p>Draco hugged her instead of replying. He knew that she meant well but there was no way he would ever be able to tell her what happened. It would include revealing that he was a wizard and effectively breaking the Statute of Secrecy.</p><p>Rosie stood up from the desk and brushed off non-existent lint from her dress, which was an explosion of colourful flowers.</p><p>“Don’t stay here too long, okay?” she said, pinning him with a fierce glare. “You shouldn’t even be on Sunday. Enjoy your day off.”</p><p>“You’re here,” Draco pointed out.</p><p>“Well, I did track your phone,” Rosie confessed. “The clinic’s closed. Go home.”</p><p>“How did you - ?” Draco said, shocked.</p><p>“A magician never reveals their secrets,” Rosie said mysteriously, walking backwards out of the office. “Go home!”</p><p>Draco chuckled at her retreating back but dutifully put away the report he had been working on. He had originally come into work to avoid his mother harassing him about marriage again but reluctantly accepted that he needed to relax after the last hectic few weeks. Just as he was locking up, his phone buzzed and he rolled his eyes when he read Rosie’s message:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Address was 46 Sandhill. Evans’ Adventures. Tell me how it goes :p xx</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Draco put his phone away and finished locking up, determined not to give into Rosie’s meddling.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Seventeen minutes later, Draco found himself standing in front of Potter’s bookshop. The store front had beautiful windows that displayed a number of current bestsellers placed neatly aside leatherbound classics. The golden sign displaying the store’s name looked newly polished and glittered welcomingly down at Draco as he hovered in front of the oak door. Taking a deep breath and cursing Rosie for piquing his interest, he pushed open the door, a small bell announcing his entrance.</p><p>Rosie was right. It was a booklover’s wet dream.</p><p>Shelves and shelves of books filled the room, which was certainly bigger than Draco’s reception room. Placed in well-lit corners or beside windows were comfy looking seats, small tables beside them piled high with even more books. The soft wood effect presented a homely feel to the area and Draco could spy a wooden staircase on the far wall leading to another level.</p><p>“Be right with you!” Potter’s deep voice called from further inside the store.</p><p>Draco blinked out of the stupor he had fallen into and idly traced one of the vines that hung down from the top of a shelf. The various plants around the room made the room feel more alive – more clean.</p><p>Footsteps announced Potter’s arrival and they faltered slightly as he took in Draco standing just inside the door.</p><p>“Malfoy,” Potter said amicably. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”</p><p>“Rosie told me about your place,” Draco replied. “She recommended that I check it out.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know you read,” Potter said, brightening slightly. “Are you looking for anything in particular?”</p><p>Draco shook his head. “I’ll admit that I was curious,” he answered. “I was sure you would have gone into the Aurors.”</p><p>“Wasn’t my calling,” Potter said in a self-deprecating tone. “Turns out I actually like books when they aren’t trying to bite me.”</p><p>Draco snorted slightly, remembering that horrid book Hagrid had assigned them in their third year.</p><p>“Do you really own this place?” Draco asked. “I never knew it was here.”</p><p>“It’s a quiet little place,” Potter said with a smile. “But I love it. It gives people a place to delve into whatever stories interest them. Ron said I was going through a mid-life crisis.”</p><p>“You’re twenty-five, Potter,” Draco laughed. “I doubt it’s that.”</p><p>“Do you – er – want to look around?” Potter offered. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing the already tangled locks. “That was a stupid question, of course you want to look around.”</p><p>“Why don’t you show me around, Potter?” Draco suggested. “What’s upstairs?”</p><p>“More reading areas and shelves,” Potter replied. “I wasn’t very good at sorting out genres so excuse the haphazard shelving.”</p><p>Draco followed Potter as he pointed out various groups of books, ranging from fantasy to biological sciences. It seemed that whatever book you could want, Potter had.</p><p>“How on earth did you find all these?” Draco asked in disbelief, running his finger over the spine of a manuscript from the 1400s. “They must have cost a fortune.”</p><p>“I had money and time to spare,” Potter said with a shrug. “And access to a surprisingly interesting library. Not to mention I’m friends with Hermione. She could probably get her hands on any book you could ever want.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure Granger would be capable of that,” Draco agreed. “Are these Persian? My mother used to have a copy just like this.”</p><p>Potter rubbed the back of his neck and flushed slightly. “That is – er – your mother’s copy. She sold it to me a while back.”</p><p>Draco gaped at him in shock.</p><p>“Actually, a lot of these are from her,” Potter continued, his cheeks a bright red. “It turns out the Manor had quite a few works that are popular with muggles.”</p><p>“My mother sold to you?” Draco said in disbelief.</p><p>Potter nodded. “I hope that isn’t an issue,” he said. “Considering that you technically own the Manor now…”</p><p>“No, no, it’s not a problem at all,” Draco assured quickly. “I’m glad they’re going to good use.”</p><p>“The books on this level aren’t for sale,” Potter explained. They were in the middle of a cosy seating area on the second level. “People are allowed to read and browse but not buy. If they want a copy of something, I provide more recent editions. These are just too valuable to sell off.”</p><p>Draco nodded along with his words. Some of this stuff had to date back to the Roman era.</p><p>“Want to see the best part?” Potter asked, jade eyes glimmering in excitement. At Draco’s nod, he walked towards a far corner in the Magic section and drew out his wand. “Watch this,” he said.</p><p>He tapped one of the bricks with a wand. It had a small design engraved into it. It almost looked like –</p><p>“Is that the Sorting Hat?” Draco said in delight.</p><p>Potter nodded with a large grin and Draco watched in amazement as the wall opened up, not dissimilar to Diagon Alley’s entrance, to reveal an entirely new room.</p><p>“This is the wizarding section,” Potter explained. “There are muggle-repelling and notice-me-not spells around the entrance so that muggles don’t notice anyone coming and going. I thought it would be good to have it available, just in case, you know?”</p><p>“Potter, this is excellent!” Draco said enthusiastically.</p><p>“The only real wizarding bookstore is Flourish and Blotts,” Potter went on. “But there are so many witches and wizards around the country that find going into London too difficult. So they come here.”</p><p>“Brilliant,” Draco murmured. He ran his hand over familiar spines, many of which filled his own bookcase in his apartment. He turned around to see Potter watching him carefully, his expression caught between trepidation and excitement. “I’ll say it again, Potter. This is brilliant.”</p><p>“You think so?” Potter asked, letting out a gush of breath. “I’ve only really had my friends’ opinions…”</p><p>“I can’t believe I never knew this was here,” Draco said, shaking his head. “The amount of effort it would have saved. I’ve been getting Pansy and Blaise to buy books I need from Diagon for ages.”</p><p>“You’re not a part of the wizarding world at all, are you?” Potter asked softly.</p><p>Draco shrugged one shoulder. “I’m happy with my life,” he said simply.</p><p>“Do you miss it?” Potter was looking at Draco with an odd expression on his face.</p><p>“Sometimes,” Draco admitted. “But I have to say that I definitely prefer missing out on some things if it means I’m not spat upon. And this way, I can do what I love.”</p><p>He looked around for something to change the topic and his eyes caught on a poster hanging near the stairs.</p><p>“What’s that?” he asked, pointing.</p><p>Potter thankfully took the bait and said, “It’s a book club I hold every week. I usually drop Teddy off at the Burrow but if Molly can’t take him, then I bring him here. The members love him,” he added with a large smile.</p><p>“I’m sure,” Draco said. “He seems like a great kid.”</p><p>“He is,” Potter said. “He’s – er – actually been asking about you recently. Says we should ‘thank you for saving Fluffy’s life’. He was ecstatic to find out you were related.’’</p><p>“Really?” Draco said on a laugh. “I would have thought that being related to a Malfoy wasn’t so exciting.”</p><p>“Teddy’s nothing if not forgiving,” Potter said. He paused for a moment, seeming to debate with something before he asked in rush, “Would you want to come over for dinner one night?”</p><p>“Dinner?” Draco repeated in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah,” Potter said awkwardly. “Teddy’s been really insistent and well, I thought it might be a good idea…”</p><p>“Dinner would be lovely,” Draco said, fighting the blush he could feel rising up his neck and failing spectacularly.</p><p>“Brilliant!” Potter said brightly. “Does Saturday work for you? Say, six o’clock?”</p><p>“Sounds excellent, Potter,” Draco answered.</p><p>“Harry.”</p><p>“Pardon?” Draco said.</p><p>“Call me Harry,” Potter said. “It’s been seven years, I think we’re past that childish rivalry…Draco…”</p><p>Draco was stunned for a moment but then let a smile creep across his face.</p><p>“All right, then,” he said. “I’ll see you on Saturday…Harry.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry drummed his fingers anxiously against the wooden dining table and checked his watch. The sound of Teddy’s excited chatter was white noise to Harry as he wondered for the hundredth time whether this was a good idea or not. It had been a week since Harry had impulsively invited Draco to dinner and he was due in – he checked his watch again – three minutes.</p><p>Harry had spent the week practically pacing a hole in his carpet as he contemplated everything that could possibly go wrong tonight. It wasn’t as if he <em>expected</em> something to go wrong…it was just <em>possible</em>. He had no idea how they had seemingly gotten over seven years-worth of antagonism. Well, he conceded to himself, Draco healing his cat did help. He glanced down at the cat in question, who was sleeping peacefully draped over one of the chairs, arms and legs dangling off the sides. Teddy had been so happy that Fluffy was all right and Harry hadn’t been lying to Draco when he told the other man that the boy had done nothing but talk about him since they took Fluffy home. It didn’t help that Ron made a few pointed comments about the Malfoys at the last Burrow Sunday lunch, causing Teddy to stand in defence of his cousin.</p><p>That had been a fun conversation.</p><p>Harry checked his watch again and nearly stopped breathing when he realised that Draco was due any moment. It was a stupid, impulsive decision but it wasn’t like Harry could just take back the invitation when the food was already steaming on the kitchen counter and –</p><p>And the doorbell was ringing.</p><p>“That must be Draco!” Teddy said excitedly. He slid from his chair and raced to answer the door, Harry following closely behind him.</p><p>“Draco!”</p><p>Harry turned to the corner to see Teddy hugging Draco solidly around the waist, the other man looking startled but pleased.</p><p>“Hello Edward,” Draco said in his posh drawl.</p><p>Teddy drew back with a giggle. “Nobody calls me Edward,” he said.</p><p>“But that’s your name, isn’t it?” Draco said. Harry was slightly astounded to realise that the blond was <em>teasing</em>.</p><p>“Yes, but everyone calls me Teddy,” Teddy explained.</p><p>“Very well,” Draco said, smiling at the boy. “I shall endeavour to call you by this bizarre nickname.”</p><p>Harry decided it was time for him to intervene when Teddy grumbled, “It’s not a <em>bizarre nickname</em>.”</p><p>“Hey Draco,” he said, stepping forward. “Come in.”</p><p>Draco stepped into the room and looked around, his silver eyes warm.</p><p>“Lovely place you have,” he said, giving Harry his coat. “I thought you had the old Black estate?”</p><p>“I decided to give it to Andromeda,” Harry said. “She’s keeping it for Teddy when he’s of age. I just…couldn’t live in it.”</p><p>“Understandable,” Draco said. “I remember the one and only time I visited. If it’s the same as I remember, I don’t blame you for moving.”</p><p>“Harry’s done lots of renovations on the place!” Teddy inputted happily. “He sometimes even lets me hit something with a hammer.”</p><p>“With lots of cushioning charms,” Harry muttered to Draco as he led him to the dining room. “I’ll just go grab dinner. Teddy, would you help Draco get settled?”</p><p>“Sure!” Teddy exclaimed. “Come on, Draco. You’re sitting here.”</p><p>Harry left the pair and quickly brought in the dishes he had cooked. If anyone asked him, he would deny that he spent most of the day debating what to make. For some reason, he was nervous – and he definitely was not going to mention that fact to Hermione, for he didn’t wish to have an in-depth examination of his feelings or whatever.</p><p>When Harry returned to the dining room, Teddy was telling Draco of the last adventure he had with Victoire Weasley at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur had been less than pleased when they came back to discover their daughter covered head-to-toe in mud. Harry, somehow, had gotten the blame.</p><p>“And then Grandma Molly came over shrieking at us because we had fallen into the pond and Harry was trying to levitate us out!” Teddy was saying. His hands moved wildly in front of him and Harry feared briefly for the glass of water sitting in front of the boy. Judging from the way Draco’s eyes were tracking the movements, Harry thought he was thinking the same.</p><p>“How did you end up in the pond?” Draco asked when Teddy paused for breath.</p><p>“I might have – er – thrown them in…” Harry said sheepishly. “In my defence, they were already covered in mud!” he added, when Draco turned an amused gaze upon him.</p><p>“What lessons you’re teaching the children,” Draco said with a smirk.</p><p>“It was so much fun!” Teddy said. “Do you get to pat cats and dogs all day, Draco? I saw all the other ones in the cages when we visited Fluffy. Are they all hurt?”</p><p>Draco looked completely unfazed by the deluge of questions hurtled at him. He sat down his fork and wiped his mouth on the napkin beside his plate.</p><p>“I do get to pet them,” he replied. “But yes, most of those animals were ill or injured. It’s my job to make them better.”</p><p>“Why do they have to stay in cages?” Teddy asked.</p><p>“It’s for their safety,” Draco told him. “If they were free to interact with the other animals, they may get sicker. The cages keep them healthy and comfortable. We do have an open kennel section of the clinic as well, however. That’s where we take the injured animals that don’t have a home and we try to get them adopted.”</p><p>“I didn’t see that part of it,” Harry said in surprise.</p><p>“It’s at the back of the clinic,” Draco said. “Technically, it’s owned by Rosie and me but we hired separate people to run it while we run the clinic. You can access it from the clinic or another front entrance.”</p><p>“Can we go see it sometime, Harry? Please, please, please?” Teddy asked, practically vibrating in his seat.</p><p>“It’s not a petting zoo, Teddy,” Harry said. “Those animals are looking for homes.”</p><p>“If you really want to, it’s no problem,” Draco told him. Harry looked at him in surprise and the blond man blushed slightly. “I sometimes take children whose pets are going through an intense surgery to pet the puppies and kittens there. It helps distract them while giving their parents the opportunity to have a break. There has been the occasional adoption after someone’s pet has had to be put down.”</p><p>“You really wouldn’t mind if Teddy came and looked at the animals?” Harry checked. “I wouldn’t want him to intrude…”</p><p>“Nonsense,” Draco said. “The clinic is closed on Sundays, so if Teddy wants to come say hello, I’m more than happy to let you both in.”</p><p>“Is the adoption centre closed on Sundays?” Harry asked, frowning slightly.</p><p>Draco nodded. “Yes, but Rosie and I drop in to feed all the animals and check on the patients,” he clarified. “I usually end up staying to complete some extra work anyway…”</p><p>Harry felt a smile tugging at his lips at Draco’s slight blush. It seemed like the other man didn’t want to admit just how important his work was to him.</p><p>“Have you seen Harry’s store?” Teddy asked. “My favourite seat is the one on the window near the fireplace. Harry lets me sit there when he works on Saturdays.”</p><p>“I have indeed seen it,” Draco said, smiling at Teddy. “It’s truly spectacular.” His eyes cut across to Harry’s and he couldn’t stop the blush that warmed the back of his throat.</p><p>“You should come in sometime when you’re not working,” Teddy said. “I can show you my favourite books.”</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do,” Draco promised.</p><p>The rest of dinner passed quickly with Teddy steering the conversation to any topic, with both Harry and Draco adding comments when the boy paused to breathe or eat. More than once, Harry caught himself staring at Draco and how the light bounced off his white-blond hair, how his eyes shone silver when he laughed at Teddy’s stories.</p><p>Harry was fucked.</p><p>He fancied Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for dinner, Harry,” Draco said as Harry handed him his coat an hour later. “I really enjoyed it and Teddy’s a wonderful child.”</p><p>“I’m glad you could make it,” Harry said. “Teddy likes you. If you’re not careful, he’ll be owling you every day asking about the animals.”</p><p>Draco laughed and wrapped his scarf around his throat. “Surprisingly enough, I don’t actually mind that thought,” he said with a grin. “There’s something refreshing about a child’s enthusiasm.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t be saying that if you had to live with it,” Harry smirked. He leant against the doorframe as Draco stood on the porch.</p><p>Neither seemed to want to be the first to say goodbye.</p><p>Draco was the first to break.</p><p>“I should get going,” he said. “I’ll be up early checking on my patients.”</p><p>Harry nodded and stood up straight.</p><p>“And you really don’t mind Teddy and I dropping by tomorrow?” he checked. “Because I really don’t want to intrude – “</p><p>“Harry, if I had an issue with it, I would tell you,” Draco interrupted gently. “Who knows, maybe Teddy can show me those favourite books of his.” He smiled softly and then turned to leave. Just before he reached the gate, he looked back at Harry and waved.</p><p>Harry waved back and didn’t move from his position until the <em>crack</em> of Draco’s Disapparation had stopped echoing across the silent night.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I have a problem,” Harry announced to Hermione seconds after he had barged into her office at the Ministry.</p><p>She leant back in her desk chair and calmly observed him, gesturing that he should sit in one of the hardbacked chairs in front of her desk.</p><p>“Do tell,” she said. “But make it fast – I have a nine o’clock meeting I can’t miss.”</p><p>Harry took a steadying breath and then blurted out, “I think I fancy Draco.”</p><p>Hermione blinked at him, the only indication of her surprise.</p><p>“Draco…<em>Malfoy</em>?” she asked him. “Give me a moment.” She quickly wrote something down on one of the numerous papers littering her desk and tapped it with her wand; the memo flew out of the room. “There we go – now we can really talk.”</p><p>“What was that?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I told Amy to reschedule my morning appointments,” Hermione explained. “This definitely seems more important.”</p><p>As the youngest Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Hermione had a lot of power within the Ministry but it also meant she was one of the most sought-after individuals.</p><p>“All right,” she continued, steepling her fingers in front of her, “explain.”</p><p>Harry told her all about how he had first bumped into Draco a few weeks ago and the subsequent meetings they had had since. He told her of the way the Draco interacted with Teddy and his patients and the hours he had spent lounging in Harry’s shop, alternating between buying and reading. After a pointed glance from Hermione, Harry finally admitted his revelation at that first dinner they had shared together.</p><p>“So, you see why I’m fucked?” he said in conclusion.</p><p>“Actually, I don’t,” Hermione confessed. She ignored Harry’s shocked expression and went on, “All I really see is two grown men who have a mutual interest in each other.”</p><p>Harry sat in silence for a moment before shaking his head.</p><p>“I doubt it’s mutual,” he finally said.</p><p>Hermione stared at him blankly.</p><p>“Harry, he definitely would not be making such an effort to spend time with you if he wasn’t interested,” she told him. “He also went out of his way to let Teddy spend time with the animals up for adoption.”</p><p>“He was just being nice,” Harry said.</p><p>“You’re hopeless,” Hermione muttered, putting a hand on her face. She seemed to collect herself for a moment before looking at Harry again. “Okay, new question: have you <em>spoken</em> to him about this at all?”</p><p>“Of course not!” Harry cried. “I don’t want to weird him out.”</p><p>“Harry. You’re twenty-five years old. Act like it,” Hermione snapped. “You’re not in sixth year anymore. You can’t just follow him around and expect to find some answers. You both need to talk like grown ups about whatever this is.”</p><p>“This is <em>nothing</em> like – like sixth year,” he spluttered.</p><p>“Isn’t it?” she said. “You’ve always been interested in him.”</p><p>“That’s because he was up to something!”</p><p>“I’m not having this conversation again,” Hermione murmured, shaking her head. “You want my advice? Here it is: <em>talk to him</em>. Better yet, ask him out on a proper date. If he accepts, you have your answer – which, by the way, is already quite obvious if you actually accepted it – but if he declines, then you also have your answer.”</p><p>“Fine,” Harry grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. “What else should I do?”</p><p>Hermione looked at him and just smiled slightly. “Just keep being yourself, Harry,” she said. “You’ve obviously attracted his interest. Just be nice to him. Will you be seeing him again soon?”</p><p>Harry thought for a moment. “Well, he usually comes to my store Wednesday afternoons,” he told her. “Apparently he only has a half-day. Rosie officially takes the second shift but usually they both spend the whole day there.”</p><p>“So what you’re telling me is that he has now started taking the second half of the day off to spend with you at your shop?” Hermione clarified. “And you still don’t believe he’s interested in you?”</p><p>“Well, he loves reading. He might just like the fact that he can spend a few quiet hours upstairs!” Harry argued.</p><p>Hermione shook her head fondly at him. “Talk to him, Harry,” she repeated. “I think you’re going to be pleasantly surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Harry took Hermione’s advice to heart and started initiating conversations with Draco whenever he saw the other man. Which tended to be quite often. Teddy loved visiting the animals and Draco himself always appeared in Harry’s store on his half days.</p><p>Despite his worry, Harry was finding it very easy to chat with Draco. He was extremely intelligent and had an opinion on everything. All Harry had to do was mention something controversial and Draco was off, hands waving through the air as he passionately spoke. But they also spent a majority of the time in comfortable silence. Harry would hover behind the counter, occasionally serving customers while Draco curled up on a nearby chair, reading and offering comments every so often. Those days were the ones that Harry enjoyed the most.</p><p>It was one such day that their peaceful silence was interrupted by none other than one Ronald Weasley.</p><p>Draco had been explaining the confusing premise of the book he had just finished when the door flung open and a grinning face topped with ginger hair appeared in front of Harry.</p><p>“Hey mate!” Ron said loudly, his voice echoing off the shelves. “Haven’t seen you in ages! Fancy getting a pint? We could drop Ted off with mum before heading to the Leaky? Nev said that Hannah’s got a new special out. Where is the little runt anyway?”</p><p>Harry had to take a moment to process the questions. When he did, he grinned and said, “It’s Wednesday, Ron. Teddy’s at school. I have to pick him up in an hour but I can drop by the Leaky afterward?”</p><p>“Why not close up now and let mum pick him up?” Ron suggested. “She hasn’t done a school run in ages.”</p><p>“Oh – er – “ Harry said haltingly. His eyes darted to where Draco was still sitting, face suddenly an indifferent mask rather than the open smile it had been minutes before. “Well – “</p><p>Ron’s eyes followed Harry’s and widened when he saw the blond man sitting nearby.</p><p>“Malfoy?” Ron asked in disbelief.</p><p>Draco looked up and said in an even tone, “Weasley.”</p><p>Ron turned to look at Harry, gaping. “Mate, what’s Malfoy doing in your shop?”</p><p>“I believe I technically count as a customer,” Draco replied coolly before Harry could. He got to his feet. “Potter, I don’t think I’ll be getting this book. It makes absolutely no sense.”</p><p>Before he could leave, Harry hurried around the counter and grabbed his arm. He turned to address Ron.</p><p>“Draco and I are friends, Ron,” he explained. “He helps review my books.” It was a very thin explanation for what he and Draco talked about but Harry didn’t think that Ron would be able to comprehend the thought that Harry fancied the blond, regardless of said blond’s potential feelings in return.</p><p>“How long has this been going on?” Ron asked, eyes darting back and forth between them then falling onto the hand that Harry still had wrapped around Draco’s arm. He resisted the urge to drop it.</p><p>“A few months,” Harry replied, darting a glance at Draco quickly. The blond was standing stiffly but was looking at Harry with that odd expression. “Draco helped Fluffy get better.”</p><p>Ron frowned at him. “All right,” he eventually said. “So, what about that pint?”</p><p>Harry hesitated, looking at Draco again. To his relief, the blond smiled slightly and relaxed.</p><p>“I was just leaving,” Draco said. Harry reluctantly dropped his arm. “I should get back and help Rosie close. One of the dogs took a turn for the worse yesterday.”</p><p>A sudden thought hit Harry and he didn’t stop to think before voicing it.</p><p>“Would you be able to pick up Teddy from school?”</p><p>Both Draco and Ron looked at him in shock but he persevered.</p><p>“You can take him back to mine or yours…if – if you don’t mind of course?” Harry had no idea what made him ask Draco that.</p><p>But to Harry’s surprise, Draco just smiled and nodded. “Sure,” he said. “I’ll pick him up before I go check on the clinic. He’ll be happy to see Simon again. Merlin knows what he sees in that cat.”</p><p>“Isn’t Simon your favourite, though?” Harry said, allowing a smile to spread across his face in return.</p><p>Draco shrugged. The top of his cheekbones tinged pink. “Semantics,” he said. “I’ll let you know where we end up.” He grabbed his coat, scarf and gloves.</p><p>“I’ll text you when I’m on my way home,” Harry said. “Thanks Draco, I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“No worries,” Draco replied, smiling softly at Harry. “Enjoy the pub. Weasley.” He nodded at Ron, looked back at Harry once more, and then left the store.</p><p>Harry slowly turned to face Ron, who was looking at him with a mixture of horror and amusement.</p><p>“You’re buying the first few rounds,” Ron declared. “I’m going to need to be drunk before I address whatever <em>that</em> was.”</p><p>Harry laughed and slapped Ron on the back. As they left the store, Harry couldn’t help but pray that the Cannons had won recently and that the booze was strong – it was going to be a long night.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Harry pushed open the door of his little cottage and listened for the sound of a rowdy seven-year-old. He had nearly fallen out of his seat at the pub when he realised it was nearing eleven o’clock. But the house was silent. He crept through the hall towards the light emanating from the living room. The scene that met him when he entered the room caused Harry to pause and smile, wishing he had a camera on him.</p><p>The TV was on and quietly playing some sitcom while Draco and Teddy slept on the couch. They were stretched out next to each other, Draco’s head on the arm rest and Teddy snuggled up to his side. On Draco’s chest laid Fluffy, one of his paws resting on Teddy’s hair, which had gone back to his natural brown colour in his sleep. Draco had one arm wrapped protectively around Teddy’s back and the other was squished between the couch pillows. The fire had darkened to mere embers and crackled away, providing little warmth in the cool room.</p><p>Harry hated to disrupt the domestic scene but he knew that he ought to move Teddy up to his room and offer Draco another place to sleep for the night. He walked forward quietly and placed his arm gently on Draco’s shoulder, whispering his name.</p><p>His heart flipped over as Draco’s eyes blinked opened, the grey irises hazy with sleep.</p><p>“I’m home,” Harry whispered. “You’ve got a sleeping boy on you.”</p><p>Draco blinked down at Teddy, his expression somehow softening even more.</p><p>“What time is it?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“Eleven,” Harry replied. “I’m sorry I was so late. Ron could talk the ear off a statue.”</p><p>“No worries,” Draco said. He rubbed at his eyes and looked sheepishly up at Harry. “I’ll grab Teddy if you can get Fluffy off me. I worry he’s ruined my sweater.”</p><p>Harry hid a smile and lifted the boneless cat off Draco’s chest, placing him on the nearby armchair. Fluffy didn’t wake up and simply remained in the position he had been placed.</p><p>Draco had managed to sit up now, holding a grumbly Teddy against his chest.</p><p>“Sorry buddy,” he was saying. “But we have to get you up to your bed.”</p><p>Teddy nodded without opening his eyes and Harry stepped forward, heaving the young boy into his arms.</p><p>“Can you get the door?” Harry asked Draco, who wordlessly followed him up the stairs to Teddy’s room.</p><p>Once the boy was sleeping soundlessly in his own bed, Harry led Draco to the spare room.</p><p>“You should stay the night,” Harry told him. “I can give you some pyjamas to wear.”</p><p>“Will that be okay?” Draco asked, failing to stifle a yawn.</p><p>Harry smiled at him, amused by the way the blond’s hair and shirt were rumpled from sleep. He would never admit it to anyone, least of all Draco, but the other man looked extremely adorable.</p><p>“Of course,” he assured. “Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>When he returned to the spare room, he found Draco sitting in just his pants on the bed, his chin nearly touching his chest as he struggled to stay awake.</p><p>“Come on, Draco,” Harry said, easing the shirt over Draco’s head. “Who knew you’d be such an early sleeper?”</p><p>“Had a long day at the clinic,” Draco said, his words broken up by a yawn. “And Teddy has so much energy it isn’t funny.”</p><p>Harry resisted the urge to say, ‘I told you so’, and instead helped Draco into the bottoms. With a thankful smile, Draco curled up under the covers and got comfortable.</p><p>“Thanks for picking Teddy up this afternoon,” Harry said, sitting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Anytime,” Draco said. “I’ll tell you all about the dinner experiment tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Harry said. Without thinking, he reached over and brushed back a strand of Draco’s silky hair that had fallen across his face. “Night Draco.”</p><p>“Mmm night Harry,” Draco murmured. His hand came out of the covers briefly to brush against Harry’s wrist before he turned away, a small smile on his face.</p><p>Harry waited a few more moments before leaving, closing the door silently behind him. He leant against the door to collect his thoughts.</p><p>Yep. He was definitely fucked.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The next morning found the three of them eating breakfast in the kitchen while Teddy enthusiastically recounted to Harry the adventure he had the evening before with Draco. Harry was having a hard time keeping his eyes off the other man, who was sitting quite comfortably in a spare pair of Harry’s joggers and a clean hoodie. Harry had never known he needed to see Draco in a hoodie until he had. It was an image he didn’t think he could ever get rid of.</p><p>“All right,” he announced after a few more minutes of Teddy’s story, finally tearing his eyes away from the blond. “We have to get you off to school, Ted. And Draco and I have to go to work.”</p><p>Teddy deflated slightly and poked at his cereal miserably.</p><p>“Will you come back soon, Draco?” he asked. “I didn’t get to show you the game Grandpa Arthur got me for my birthday.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes met Harry’s briefly before he said, “I’d like that, Teddy. As long as it’s okay with Harry?”</p><p>Teddy looked at him with pleading eyes and Harry half-heartedly glared at Draco, who was sitting looking quite innocent – yet Harry noticed the slight spark of hope that shone in his silver eyes.</p><p>“Draco’s welcome whenever he wants,” Harry told them, holding eye contact with Draco. “I’d like to see him more as well.”</p><p>Draco’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Did you mean what you said the other day?” Draco was lounging against the counter this time, watching as Harry reorganised a nearby shelf.</p><p>It took Harry a moment to understand what Draco was referring to but when he did, he quickly put down the book he was holding.</p><p>“Of course,” Harry said sincerely. “I would never lie in front of a seven-year-old.”</p><p>Draco’s lips quirked up on one side. “Last week you told him that if he didn’t clean his room the boogeyman would steal him away in the night and force him to do nothing but clean for all eternity.”</p><p>Harry shrugged. “The room was a disaster and he doesn’t let me touch it.”</p><p>“You scared the kid half to death!” Draco exclaimed, laughing slightly. “He was so worried the two of you were going to be separated.”</p><p>Harry chuckled lowly but continued to watch Draco.</p><p>“But to answer your question properly,” he said quietly, “yes, I did mean what I said.” He took a deep breath and powered on. “I like you, Draco and I want to get to know you better. Also, Teddy <em>adores</em> you, so any time we spend together also benefits him.”</p><p>“Is this your muddled way of asking me out, Potter?” Draco said, a touch of his childhood drawl coating his tone. This time, however, it was teasing rather than cruel. “I must say, you have to try better than that.”</p><p>Harry smiled slightly and stepped forward until he was standing barely a foot away from Draco. Wide silver eyes locked onto his as he raised one hand to toy with a loose strand of Draco’s hair.</p><p>“Draco,” he said, his voice low. “Would you like to go out with me sometime?”</p><p>Draco visibly swallowed before nodding. “I’d like that very much, Harry.”</p><p>Harry beamed at him stepped back slightly, not missing the way Draco seemed to lean toward him.</p><p>“I’ll pick you up on Sunday? Six o’clock?” he asked, his hand dropping down to his side.</p><p>Draco smiled brilliantly at him, making his chest feel tight.</p><p>“It’s a date,” Draco said.</p><p>The smile that stole across Harry’s face could have lit the entire room.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Harry had no idea why he had been so worried about the upcoming date. Hermione had finally caved and turned up at his house to help him select something to wear – thankfully, he had bought practically a new wardrobe a few years ago, discarding all of Dudley’s hand-me-downs – and Harry was proud of the final outfit they had chosen. Dark jeans, a dark green sweater and a black pea coat, all tailored to fit him perfectly.</p><p>He was even more proud of the ensemble when Draco could hardly take his eyes off Harry the entire night. A faint blush had a permanent place upon the blond’s cheekbones ever since Harry had bent over to pick up the glove he dropped.</p><p>Harry would never admit to anyone that he might have purposefully dropped the glove in the first place.</p><p>Their dinner passed the same as the one Draco had shared with Harry and Teddy all those weeks ago. Conversation flowed as easily as the wine and any discomfort Harry had stressed over was not evident. Instead, all there was, was Draco’s bright eyes locked onto Harry’s the entire night.</p><p>When the night got late, instead of going straight home, they decided to stroll around the city, pointing out favourite places they liked to visit.</p><p>“Rosie dragged me to a club down there,” Draco was saying, pointing across Harry’s chest at the alley they had just passed. “It was completely horrendous. The drinks were expensive and tasted like shit and the music was so horrid that I had a headache for days afterward.”</p><p>“Why is that a favourite place then?” Harry laughed. They were standing quite close together, their arms brushing as they walked.</p><p>Draco smiled to himself. “Because that was where Rosie met Naomi for the first time. We had been trying to leave and Rosie somehow managed to spill an entire drink on Naomi. It was hilarious. I was sure Naomi would punch Rosie but she seemed shocked silent by what Rosie was wearing.”</p><p>“What was she wearing?” Harry asked, his mind coming up with endless possibilities. Any time he had visited the clinic, Rosie had been a bright addition to the day. Harry thought she would get along splendidly with Luna.</p><p>Draco laughed loudly. “She had found this hideous dress at a second-hand shop and decided to ‘work her magic on it’, in her words. I swear, I have never seen so much bleach and fabric dye used. In the end, it became this mind-boggling concoction of hand-drawn designs and coloured patches. In some places you could still see the original pattern but Rosie said it just added to the complete picture. If I hadn’t known her, I definitely would have thought she was insane.”</p><p>“But obviously Naomi liked it,” Harry said.</p><p>Draco nodded. “Oh, she definitely did. Not ten minutes later, they were snogging in one of the booths and my escape was ruined.”</p><p>Harry laughed in delight. “That sounds like such a Rosie thing to do.”</p><p>“Yes, dear Rosalyn sure knows how to pick up someone,” Draco said drily. His voice softened. “But they’re very happy and still going strong.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Harry said.</p><p>They turned the corner and found themselves nearing the street that Draco’s flat was on. A part of Harry didn’t want the night to end but also knew it was late and they both had to go to work in the morning. And Harry had to pick Teddy up from the Burrow to take him to school.</p><p>Draco paused in front of his building and turned to face Harry. The streetlight above him turned his white-blond hair to a darker golden colour, making his skin look even paler than usual. Paired with the stylish coat and sky-blue sweater, Draco looked as if he had walked out of a fashion magazine.</p><p>“I guess this is goodnight then,” he said, glancing up at his building. “I had a wonderful time, Harry.”</p><p>Harry smiled and shoved his hands into the pocket of his coat.</p><p>“I did too,” he said. “We should do it again sometime.”</p><p>Draco grinned in response and said, “Deal. But next time, I’m buying.”</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” teased Harry.</p><p>There was another beat of silence during which neither of them moved until Harry took a small step back.</p><p>“I should go,” he said. “See you soon.”</p><p>He had just turned around when he heard Draco say his name. An arm suddenly grabbed his own and he was spun around, bumping into Draco’s chest as the other man cupped his jaw with one hand, the other still grasping Harry’s bicep gently.</p><p>“I haven’t said goodnight yet,” Draco whispered, eyes glancing down to Harry’s lips and then up to his eyes.</p><p>A moment later, warm lips brushed against Harry’s and he sank into the feeling bubbling up inside him. He wrapped his arms around Draco, lips moving steadily against the other man’s. Draco tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, his hand moving from Harry’s arm to his back, drawing their bodies even closer together. Harry let out a small groan and Draco slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth. They moved together, matching each other’s pace until they had to draw back for breath.</p><p>Harry didn’t let Draco get too far and pressed forward again, capturing his lips in a kiss that was less urgent, more curious. He finally moved one of his hands up into Draco’s hair, relishing in the silkiness of the strands. Breathing heavily, they pulled back. They rested their foreheads against each other and smiled.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Draco said.</p><p>Harry huffed out a laugh and kissed Draco again. Much more lightheaded and significantly more aroused by the time they pulled back, Harry released Draco. The blond pouted slightly didn’t complain, a smile fighting for dominance on his face.</p><p>“Sleep well, Draco,” Harry said breathlessly. The other man’s lips were red and swollen and his hair was a mess. Harry thought he had never been more attractive.</p><p>“Have sweet dreams, Harry,” Draco said cheekily, leaning forward to nip Harry’s earlobe. “I know I’ll be thinking about you.”</p><p>Harry groaned lowly and adjusted his pants as Draco smirked and stepped away. He gave Harry one final wave before he disappeared inside and Harry knew that his dreams would be filled with blond hair and mischievous silver eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco leant against his front door the minute it closed behind him, heart beating erratically as one hand reached up to touch a finger to his tingling lips.</p><p>He had just kissed Harry Potter.</p><p><em>Kissed him</em>.</p><p>If anyone had told him a year ago that he would be kissing the Saviour of the Wizarding World, he would have shipped them off to St Mungo’s for fear they had gone mad. Yet, the reality was that he was now currently lost for breath and sporting quite an unfortunate erection from a mind-numbing kiss from said Saviour.</p><p>Draco sighed and let his head fall back against the wooden door as images of the night flashed through his mind. He couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face as he remembered Harry’s bright eyes and laugh, the way his voice he dropped lower when he had asked Draco out. Draco had been sure he was going to combust at that moment.</p><p>Running a hand through his mussed hair, Draco ignored the problem in his pants and made his way to his bedroom, determined to shower and go to sleep, hoping that the entire night had not been a wonderful dream.</p><p>To think that Draco would be going on a date with Harry only weeks after he had come to the mind-whirling conclusion that he liked the man was insane. Draco knew that Pansy would not shut up when he finally got around to telling her – that was a conversation that could wait another day.</p><p>Once showered, dressed and significantly more in control of certain body parts, Draco stood in the middle of his living room blankly thinking that it lacked the warmth of Harry’s house. Everything was neat and tidy, organised to a point. You couldn’t find any toys or books laying around nor any blankets haphazardly thrown over chairs. And yet, Draco couldn’t help but feel that it was missing something. He hadn’t realised how alone he felt sometimes until the night he spent with Teddy at Harry’s house, playing with the boy until they both fell asleep, waking only to find Harry’s soft smile greeting him.</p><p>Shaking himself, Draco retreated to his bed, pushing wild thoughts and dreams from his mind as he tried to focus on anything but Harry. He failed to get much sleep that night.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Okay spill.”</p><p>Draco jumped slightly as Rosalyn’s hand appeared in front of him on the desk. His eyes followed it up to her face, which was smiling smugly at him.</p><p>“You’ve been grinning all day and I want to know why,” she declared.</p><p>Draco didn’t hesitate. “Harry and I went on a date,” he admitted. “And we kissed.”</p><p>Rosie let out a high-pitched squeal and clapped her hands. Around her, the dogs starting howling in response. Once everyone was settled down again, Rosie asked, “When was this and why didn’t I know about it until now?”</p><p>Draco smirked. “Sunday.”</p><p>Rosie glared at him. “That was <em>a week ago!”</em></p><p>“You’ve been off sick,” Draco pointed out.</p><p>“Yes, but you could have called me!”</p><p>Rosie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“I can’t even be angry,” she said. “I want details. Now.”</p><p>With a growing smile on his face, Draco recounted the date and the subsequent messages he had gotten from Harry since.</p><p>“So when are you going to ask him out again?” Rosie asked. She sat herself on the desk, barely missing the papers Draco had been filling out. “You <em>are</em> going to ask him out again, right?”</p><p>“Of course I am,” Draco said indignantly. “And we’ve already planned on taking Teddy to the zoo next week. Apparently, he’s been hounding Harry about it for days.”</p><p>“Ooooooh, already having hangouts with the kid,” Rosie said in delight. “You guys must be serious.”</p><p>Draco blushed and swatted her hand away when it snuck towards the bowl of sweets he had gotten himself.</p><p>“Teddy’s my cousin so it’s different,” Draco said. “And it’s not like I haven’t spent time with them both before.”</p><p>“Yes but now you’re spending time with them as Harry’s boyfriend,” Rosie pointed out.</p><p>“We’re not <em>boyfriends</em>,” Draco spluttered.</p><p>Rosie simply raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“You’re dating which means you’re boyfriends,” she said drily. “Have you shagged yet?”</p><p>“No!” Draco could tell his face was a bright pink. “Unlike some people, I actually like getting to know the person before I fall into bed with them.”</p><p>“Need I remind you of your hook-up from the bar a few weeks back?” Rosie asked.</p><p>“That was months ago and completely unimportant,” Draco huffed. “Also, I was very drunk. I don’t want it to be like that with Harry.”</p><p>Rosie’s face softened and she said, “You really like him, don’t you?”</p><p>Draco’s silence was answer enough. Rosie put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Just make sure you both are after the same thing, okay?” she told him. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>“Harry’s not the sort to hurt people,” Draco said. <em>But I am</em>, he thought to himself.</p><p>Rosie hummed, drawing him from his miserable thoughts. “Maybe not on purpose. Just be careful, ‘kay?”</p><p>Draco promised her and she sat back, satisfied.</p><p>“Why don’t you invite him over for dinner with me and Naomi this week?” she asked.</p><p>“Okay,” Draco agreed. “But none of that experimental shit you guys make okay? I don’t want to poison him.”</p><p>“No promises,” grinned Rosie.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes but nodded his head at her when the bell above the door jingled.</p><p>“Duty calls,” he said, shooing her away from the desk as the customer walked toward them.</p><p>Draco debated with the idea of inviting Harry to Rosie’s for the rest of the day. It wasn’t until he was actually standing in front of Harry’s shop, waiting for the other man to finish locking up, that the question tumbled out of Draco’s mouth.</p><p>“Rosie’s invited us both to dinner at her place sometime this week. Would you be interested?”</p><p>If there were ever times that Draco cursed his mouth for working separately to his brain, now was one of those times.</p><p>Harry looked up at him in surprise but quickly burst into a delighted smile.</p><p>“That would be brilliant,” he said happily. “I’d love to get to know Rosie better.”</p><p>Draco felt a smile of his own tug at his lips. “Careful what you wish for Potter,” he warned him. “Rosie’s a handful. And you haven’t even met Naomi yet.”</p><p>He began to walk away from the store but was stopped by Harry’s hand on his arm.</p><p>“Draco, I would love to meet your friends,” Harry said in a serious tone. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was serious about this – about us.”</p><p>Draco shivered slightly at the warmth in Harry’s eyes and ducked his head. He felt lips brush against his cheek and peeked up to see Harry looking at him with an amused expression.</p><p>“You’re adorable when you blush,” he stated. That just made Draco’s cheeks heat up even more.</p><p>“Oh sod off,” Draco said fondly. Harry laughed and grabbed Draco’s hand as they began to walk. Despite the fact that they had technically been dating for over a week, Draco still startled each time Harry showed him obvious affection.</p><p>“So what night suits you?” Harry asked suddenly.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“What night suits you for dinner at Rosie’s?” Harry repeated. “I can take Teddy over to Molly’s for any night really.”</p><p>Draco thought for a moment and then said, “What about Friday night? That gives him Saturday to spend time with the other children.”</p><p>Draco didn’t know why Harry looked so pleased by that suggestion. Draco just guessed that he was odd like that.</p><p>“Sounds excellent,” Harry said, unexpectedly dropping a kiss to Draco’s lips.</p><p>Draco was in quite a good mood for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Draco knocked on Harry’s door at exactly five-to-six on Friday night. It swung open to reveal Harry standing in a red sweater and grey slacks.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Harry asked nervously. “I wasn’t sure how casual or dressed-up I should be – “</p><p>“You look great,” Draco assured him. He held out his arm for Harry to take, a pleased smile creeping its way across the other man’s face.</p><p>“Rosie doesn’t know you’re a wizard, does she?” Harry said as they began to walk to the nearest alley to Apparate in.</p><p>Draco shook his head. “There have been some close calls when Pansy or Blaise said something they shouldn’t but no, she only knows I went to boarding school in Scotland.”</p><p>Harry nodded in consideration. “How long have you guys known each other?”</p><p>“Seven years,” Draco answered with a smile. “She was the first friend I made at university. Haven’t been able to get rid of her since.”</p><p>Harry's laughter echoed around the deserted alleyway as Draco gripped his arm, Apparating them away to a nearby street close to Rosie and Naomi’s apartment.</p><p>“If you feel the need to escape at any moment, just say that Teddy needs you and we’ll be gone,” Draco told Harry as they climbed the steps of the building.</p><p>“I doubt I’ll need that,” Harry said lightly. “By the sounds of it, you might be the one that will need to escape.”</p><p>Draco groaned, rapping his knuckles against the light wood door in front of them. “You have no idea what she’s like when she gets started,” he sighed.</p><p>Before Harry was given the opportunity to respond, the door swung open to reveal a grinning Rosie.</p><p>“Draco! Harry! Right on time,” she announced, reaching forward to drag them both into her flat. She shouted over her shoulder, “Naomi, the boys are here! Get the wine!”</p><p>Turning to face the pair again, her eyes roved over them both and a devilish smile lit her face.</p><p>“Well, don’t you both look simply <em>scrumptious</em>,” she purred, running a hand down Draco’s cheek. “If I didn’t love my girlfriend so much, I would eat you right up.”</p><p>“All right, Rosalyn, let the poor men inside before you start molesting them,” a bright voice called from the other room.</p><p>“Naomi, come restrain your dog,” Draco said, “I don’t want her sniffing around my boyfriend.”</p><p>A tinkling laugh was heard a moment before Naomi’s smiling face appeared at the end of the hall.</p><p>“I thought that was your job,” she said cheekily. She grabbed Rosie’s arm and pulled the other women back while greeting Harry. “It’s lovely to meet you, Harry. Draco has told us so much about you.”</p><p>Harry turned to look at Draco, a teasing smile on his face. “Has he?” he said, reaching forward to place an arm around Draco’s waist. Draco felt his face heat up.</p><p>“Come in, come in,” Naomi commanded, pulling Rosie with her.</p><p>“How much has Rosie had to drink?” Draco asked on a laugh as the other woman danced around Naomi, batting her dark eyelashes at the brunette.</p><p>“Would you believe me if I said nothing?” Naomi replied, swatting her girlfriend away good-naturedly.</p><p>“Draco, I am insulted that you think I would start drinking without you,” Rosie pouted. “And judging by his lack of reaction, I’m guessing you told Harry he could escape at any opportunity?”</p><p>“I would never,” Draco lied, ignoring the way that Harry coughed and turned his head away slightly.</p><p>“Food’s ready,” Naomi announced from the kitchen, reappearing with a large roast in her hands.</p><p>Harry looked around curiously as they took their seats at the table.</p><p>“You have a lovely place,” he commented, one hand coming to rest on Draco’s knee. “My friend Luna has some similar sculptures to those ones.” He indicated the bizarre collection of body parts that took residence on one of the many colourful shelves around the walls.</p><p>“Aren’t they simply stunning?” Rosie gushed. “Naomi is a collector. You’ll have to get us in contact with this Luna!”</p><p>“I will,” promised Harry.</p><p>“At least let him get through the main course before you assault his eyes with your collectibles,” Draco pleaded.</p><p>“You wound me, Draco,” Naomi said from across the table. “One would think you didn’t pick the majority of those out.”</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, who hid his smirk behind his glass of wine. “I never said anything of the sort.”</p><p>Naomi hummed in amusement and turned back to Harry.</p><p>“So, Harry, tell us a bit about yourself,” she prompted.</p><p>“We can only know so much between Draco’s blushing descriptions of your <em>eyes</em> and your <em>smile</em>,” Rosie added with a grin, causing Draco’s face to turn red. He glared at his friend, who winked at him in response.</p><p>Conversation soon descended into a mix of questions directed at Harry about his work and Teddy and teasing comments made about Draco. In turn, Harry was told about some of Draco and Rosie’s university experiences, including the horrendous recount of the time Draco was dragged along to a party the day after finals.</p><p>“You would not <em>believe</em> how many people asked if he was Chad Michael Murray,” Rosie snorted, barely getting the words out around her wild cackles. “Then he would open his mouth and they’d all practically <em>melt</em>.” She descended into uncontrollable giggles; the wine obviously having taken effect.</p><p>“I still blame that on whatever drugs were circulating that party,” Draco grumbled. “I’m still mad you dragged me along.”</p><p>“It was our last year, Draco!” Rosie argued. “We couldn’t just stay in our dorms the entire time.”</p><p>“I was perfectly happy where I was,” huffed Draco, ignoring the amusement snort from Harry. “I was groped so many times that night, I <em>still</em> feel unclean just thinking about it.”</p><p>His words caused the other three to collapse into hysterical laughter while Draco just sat there, arms crossed over his chest, fighting to keep his amusement at bay.</p><p>“That story never fails to kill me,” Naomi gasped, wiping her eyes. “Poor baby Draco with his endless admirers.”</p><p>Harry, the horrible traitor, snickered happily beside Draco.</p><p>“Don’t act like you didn’t have people drooling over you, Potter,” Draco said haughtily. “I still vividly remember a certain Valentine from second year.”</p><p>“Oooh, do tell!” Rosie cried.</p><p>“That’s not necessary,” Harry said uselessly, trying to cover Draco’s mouth as he launched into a gleeful explanation.</p><p>“How did it go again?” Draco pondered as he fought off Harry. “Ah, yes – <em>His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad</em> – MMMPH!”</p><p>Naomi and Rosie were howling with laughter as Harry finally managed to cover Draco’s mouth.</p><p>“Shh!” he hissed at Draco, who blinked innocently up at him.</p><p>Eventually, the girls caught their breath and Harry released Draco. Draco didn’t let him get too far and grabbed his hand, dropping Harry’s arm over Draco’s shoulder.</p><p>“Looking back now it’s hilarious,” he said in apology, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek and ignoring the squeals coming from Rosie and Naomi.</p><p>“You guys are so cute,” cooed Rosie. “I always knew Draco had a heart in there somewhere.”</p><p>Draco scowled heartily at her.</p><p>The night soon came to an end, with Rosie and Naomi being completely enamoured with Harry and making not one but three invitations to join them should he ever choose to take a chance with girls again. Draco had dragged Harry firmly out of the door at the last one, throwing the finger over his shoulder at the cackling heathens left behind.</p><p>“They were nice,” Harry commented as they strolled down the street. It had decreased greatly in temperature and Draco couldn’t hold back a shiver. Harry noticed and wrapped his arm around Draco, causing Draco to blush and shiver for an entirely different reason.</p><p>“They loved you,” Draco grumbled, pressing closer to Harry’s side. “Sometimes they worry me.”</p><p>Harry laughed loudly in response and pulled Draco into the first private alleyway they came to.</p><p>“Would you like to come back to my place for a drink?” he suddenly asked.</p><p>From the dim lighting, Draco could see that Harry’s face had flushed a deep red.</p><p>“That would be nice,” he said, ducking his head down so Harry couldn’t see the grin across his face.</p><p>Harry beamed at him in response and gripped his arm tightly a moment before they were sucked into the dizzying whirlwind of Apparation, appearing seconds later in Harry’s cozy living room.</p><p>“Ugh, it was freezing out there,” groaned Draco, dropping next to the lit fire in an attempt to heat his freezing extremities.</p><p>“I’ll put the kettle on,” Harry told him, disappearing from the room.</p><p>When they were both significantly warmer with steaming cups of tea in their hands, Draco spoke again: “Harry…Why didn’t you react to seeing me in the clinic that first time?”</p><p>Harry looked at him in confusion over his teacup but Draco continued before he could reply.</p><p>“I mean – you hadn’t seen me for seven years and then you’re fine with me treating your cat?” Draco blurted. “It wasn’t like we parted on good terms. I’m pretty sure I called you some horrid names at graduation – “</p><p>He was cut off by Harry’s lips covering his own. Distantly, he was aware of Harry grabbing their cups and moving them away, but Draco was more focused on the feeling of Harry’s lips moving against his.</p><p>Too soon, Harry pulled away and smiled crookedly at him, leaving Draco feeling somewhat dazed.</p><p>“I was surprised,” Harry replied, idly grabbing Draco’s hands in his own. “You were so professional and so…unlike the Malfoy I had known. But I really think it was the way you handled Fluffy that made me interested in you.”</p><p>Draco quirked an eyebrow at him, still finding it somewhat difficult to follow Harry’s words.</p><p>“Your entire demeanour changed,” Harry elaborated. “It was like Fluffy was the most important thing to you in that moment and I knew that you weren’t the same person you were at school. And then, the way you were with Teddy just added to that. I realised I wanted to get to know you better.” He let out a breathy laugh. “You actually completely terrified me when you turned up in my shop. You looked so attractive that I was sure I was going to run into one of the shelves or something.”</p><p>Draco felt a blush burst onto his cheeks and Harry’s grin widened.</p><p>“What about you?” he asked. “I admit I was expecting more Malfoy dramatics.”</p><p>Draco glared half-heartedly at him before shrugging.</p><p>“Honestly?” he said slowly. “I think that had I met you just after the war, I would have reacted the way you expected me to.” He paused and smiled slowly. “But then I went to university – I met Rosie. I came to understand how wrong I used to be. It’s horrible that it took me a war to figure that out, though.”</p><p>“And why were you interested in me?” prompted Harry, smiling wickedly at Draco.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to give you the compliments you’re so obviously fishing for, Potter.”</p><p>Harry pouted at him and pressed closer until Draco’s back was resting against the pillows backing the couch.</p><p>“Please?” he asked, his green eyes staring intently at Draco.</p><p>Draco huffed a breath but answered anyway, ignoring the way that his voice shook slightly at the intensity in those emerald irises. “All right, <em>fine</em>. You were extremely fit and you obviously cared about Fluffy and Teddy. Pansy and Rosie teased me for weeks, especially when they found out I had gone to your store. I don’t think you truly understand how much I love books, Harry, and the fact that you own a bookstore just seemed too perfect for my panicking gay mind.”</p><p>Harry let out a laugh and leant down to pepper kisses along Draco’s jaw and neck.</p><p>“So, you were interested in me because of my books?” he asked, voice slightly muffled.</p><p>“I guess you were interesting to talk to,” Draco begrudgingly added, slightly distracted by the movement of Harry’s mouth over his skin. “And you did buy me tea.”</p><p>“I have no idea how you survive with the amount of sugar you have,” Harry muttered, shaking his head slightly.</p><p>“Excuse you, I have the perfect amount of sugar,” Draco defended. “Just because you like leafy water – “</p><p>“<em>Leafy water</em>?” Harry laughed incredulously, pulling back to look Draco in the eye. “I thought you were meant to be the pretentious one?”</p><p>Draco pursed his lips, fighting back a smile. “I think that’s enough from you tonight, Potter,” he said primly. “Now, if you’ll kindly remove yourself, I’ll just grab my coat – “</p><p>“Not so fast, Malfoy,” Harry said.</p><p>He reattached his mouth to Draco’s neck, causing him to groan loudly and flush in embarrassment. Slowly, oh so very slowly, Harry made his way up to Draco’s mouth, finally capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Draco arched up against Harry and wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him impossibly closer.</p><p>“Would you like to stay the night?” Harry whispered against Draco’s lips, one hand stroking patterns on Draco’s hip.</p><p>“Harry, if you don’t take me upstairs right now and fuck me, I will perish,” Draco commanded.</p><p>Harry groaned and dropped his forehead against Draco’s.</p><p>“You can’t just say things like that and expect me to last,” he groaned. “But I take that as a yes?”</p><p>“Of course, I would like to stay the night, Harry,” Draco confirmed. “I want to as long as you’ll have me.”</p><p>The look in Harry’s eyes nearly made Draco melt right there and then. The trip to Harry’s bedroom was a blur as they hurriedly shed clothing, stopping against walls and banisters when the urge to snog the other was too much to ignore. It was a mystery how they ever managed to get to Harry’s bed, skin finally pressing against skin as they moved against each other.</p><p>“Tell me if you need me to stop,” panted Harry as he began to prepare Draco. A single bead of sweat was making its way down his forehead and Draco reared up, licking it clean before pressing his lips to Harry’s jaw and sucking hard. Harry’s fingers stuttered in their movements before resuming at twice the pace. Within minutes, Draco was arching against Harry, begging with both his words and movements for Harry to enter him.</p><p>At last, Harry pressed inside and Draco felt as though his nerve endings would combust. It had been ages since he had had sex like this and the fact that it was Harry was simply perfect. Harry began to thrust shallowly, watching Draco’s face for any signs of discomfort.</p><p>“Faster,” Draco moaned, trying to pull Harry’s body closer to his own. Harry obeyed him and increased his pace. His face dropped down to Draco’s chest and bit and licked at the skin there. Draco knew that he would be covered in small marks come morning and vowed to wear his highest turtleneck sweater.</p><p>“Draco,” Harry panted, kissing him fiercely. “I’m not going to last.”</p><p>“Me neither.”</p><p>One of Harry’s hands crept between their flexing bodies to grasp Draco’s neglected cock. Draco groaned loudly as Harry began pumping it in time to his thrusts. It only took a few pulls for Draco to spill over Harry’s fist, clenching tightly around Harry’s cock in his arse. Harry let out a strained breath as his movements became frantic. Draco’s name was a chant upon Harry’s lips as he finally found his release. Draco watched through blurry eyes as Harry stilled and shuddered, his face pressed damply against Draco’s neck. While Harry came down from his high, Draco ran his hands up and down Harry’s back, drawing patterns in the sweat-cooled skin.</p><p>“Tickles,” Harry eventually murmured, pulling out of Draco and collapsing beside him.</p><p>Draco pulled him tight against his chest, ignoring the sticky mess between them.</p><p>“I think I’m going to fall asleep,” Harry muttered, pushing himself up slightly to look Draco in the eye. “Will you stay?”</p><p>Draco smiled down at him. “Of course, I will,” he replied.</p><p>“Good,” Harry said with a tired smile. “Because I feel amazing and really don’t want to move right now.”</p><p>“We have to clean up at least,” Draco told him.</p><p>Harry just hummed in response, so Draco, scoffing in amusement, reached over to the nightstand to grab Harry’s wand. A quick spell later and they were clean, the sheets soft against their naked skin as sleep began tugging at them.</p><p>“G’night, Draco,” mumbled Harry, pressing a kiss to Draco’s shoulder as he snuggled as close to the blond as he could get.</p><p>“Goodnight, Harry,” Draco whispered. He threaded his fingers through Harry’s untameable curls as the other man quickly dropped off to sleep. Harry’s slow breathing plus the warmth of his body soon caused Draco to follow him into blissed oblivion.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was awoken by the feeling of fingers moving slowly through his hair. He hummed in delight and moved closer to the warm body beside him.</p><p>“You’re like a cat,” Harry’s deep voice said on a laugh. “You’re so adorable.”</p><p>“Call me adorable again and I’ll bite you,” grumbled Draco, his face still pressed into Harry’s hip, muffling his words.</p><p>Harry laughed but didn’t stop his movements. Draco was worried that he would drop off to sleep again before he was distracted by the smell of…was that…</p><p>“Coffee?”</p><p>Draco pushed himself up slightly to see that Harry was holding a steaming mug of the elixir of life. Another mug sat on the bedside table and Draco knew right there and then that he was keeping the dark-haired man. Harry passed him the mug when Draco sat up, leaning against Harry’s half-clothed body.</p><p>“You’re a god,” Draco muttered in thanks, swiftly taking a sip and sighing in delight as the hot liquid seemed to jumpstart his body.</p><p>Harry laughed and said fondly, “You’re not a morning person, are you?”</p><p>Draco shook his head. “It’s a miracle that I manage to get up in time to feed the animals at the clinic,” he said after taking a large gulp of coffee. “Rosie keeps telling me that I should do the afternoon shifts just so that I can sleep in.”</p><p>“Why don’t you?” Harry asked. He wound his arm around Draco’s bare shoulder and allowed Draco to sink further into his side.</p><p>“I don’t like being away from the clinic,” Draco admitted, blushing slightly. “It’s worth waking up early if it means the animals are cared for.”</p><p>Harry was looking at him with such a fond expression that Draco’s blush deepened, heating all his face and neck.</p><p>“What time are you picking up Teddy?” Draco asked him.</p><p>Harry blinked a few times before he answered, “I’ll grab him later this afternoon. I’m sure Molly will try to convince me to stay for dinner.” He hesitated for a moment before looking at Draco nervously. “Do you – I mean…would you want to come with me?”</p><p>Draco gaped at him.</p><p>“You’re inviting me to the Weasley stronghold?” he said in disbelief.</p><p>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, obviously,” Harry said quickly. “It was just a thought but I completely understand if you – “</p><p>“I want to.”</p><p>Draco’s answer even surprised himself.</p><p>“You…do…?” Harry repeated slowly, as if checking to absolutely make sure that he had not misheard.</p><p>Draco nodded – honestly, the sex must have short-circuited something in his brain because he had <em>no idea</em> why he was agreeing to this.</p><p>“On one condition…” Draco offered. Harry nodded quickly, his viridescent eyes staring intently at Draco. “Teddy stays near me so I have a human buffer.”</p><p>Harry let out a startled laugh and dropped a kiss to Draco’s hair, making him hide a smile in his coffee.</p><p>“If that’s all it takes, <em>I’ll</em> happily act as a buffer,” Harry chortled. “I can’t believe you agreed.”</p><p>“Neither can I,” muttered Draco. “Must be a Tuesday.”</p><p>Harry frowned at him in question and Draco waved him away.</p><p>“Don’t ask for sense before nine o’clock, Potter,” he yawned.</p><p>“Duly noted,” Harry snorted in reply.</p><p>That afternoon found a surprisingly calm Draco standing with his arms crossed beside an anxious-ridden Harry Potter.</p><p>“Why are you more stressed than I am?” Draco drawled. “We’re going to be late.”</p><p>“How are you <em>not</em> stressed?” Harry exclaimed. He ran a hand through his hair, messing up the already tousled locks. “Maybe I should have warned them…”</p><p>“Wait – you <em>didn’t mention I was coming along?”</em> Draco screeched. All previous calm dissipated immediately. “What on <em>earth</em> were you thinking?”</p><p>“I was distracted!” Harry yelled frantically. “You can’t ask me to think when my dick is in your mouth.”</p><p>“I’m going to be <em>eviscerated!”</em> bemoaned Draco. “Maybe you should just go pick Teddy up yourself…That way I can live a nice, long life.”</p><p>“No! You promised!” Harry said quickly, grabbing Draco’s lapels. “I <em>want</em> to tell them all I’m dating you.”</p><p>“As sweet as that is, Harry,” Draco said evenly, “I think you’re forgetting that I’m the reason one of their sons is half-werewolf, why another nearly died, and why one <em>did die</em>!”</p><p> “Fred wasn’t your fault,” Harry said sternly. “And Bill isn’t a half-werewolf – “</p><p>“That’s not the point!” Draco said shrilly. “My family has hated theirs for generations. Oh merlin, this was a bad idea. I can’t do it now – “</p><p>“Draco, breathe,” Harry told him, gripping his forearms tightly. It seemed that in the face of Draco’s panic, Harry had calmed down.</p><p>“<em>Breathe</em>,” he repeated softly. When Draco met his eyes, Harry continued, “When you think about it, giving them warning wouldn’t have really changed much…”</p><p>“It would have given them the entire day to mentally prepare to see me!” Draco argued.</p><p>“I think the Weasleys work better in the moment,” Harry pondered, ignoring Draco’s exasperated look. “Come on – if we go now and it all goes to shit, then we can grab Teddy and leave. If it goes well…well, then you can enjoy Molly’s cooking.”</p><p>When Draco still looked unconvinced, Harry added, “Besides, Ron didn’t react that badly to seeing you and he was fine when I explained it to him.”</p><p>“We weren’t dating then,” Draco replied flatly.</p><p>“<em>But</em>…he knew I wanted to date you,” Harry revealed. “It’ll be fine, Draco. I promise. Anyway, it should just be Molly and Arthur – and Teddy, of course.”</p><p>It turns out it was <em>not</em> just the Weasley parents and Teddy. Draco and Harry stood awkwardly in the packed, shell-shocked room, identical expressions of shock upon the occupants’ faces.</p><p>“Well…” Harry said weakly, coughing into his fist.</p><p>“Right, I’m just going to go,” Draco whispered, turning around to look for the Floo powder.</p><p>“Oh, no you don’t,” Harry hissed, grabbing his arm. He cleared his throat and addressed the stunned Weasleys. “So…Everyone knows Draco…Well, we’re dating.”</p><p>Unbroken silence hung over the room until an excited cry fractured it.</p><p>“DRACO!”</p><p>Teddy’s bright head appeared from the backyard and flung itself at Draco. Belatedly, he pressed an arm to the boy’s back, returning the hug.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re here! I have to show you the chickens outside – I think one might be sick but you’re a doctor! You can fix them up! Oh, and Victoire and I were playing by the pond again and we didn’t even fall in. How good is that? Are you coming back to our house with us or do you have to do to the clinic? Can I come to the clinic with you? I want to see Simon again. Is Rosie working because you’re here? I like Rosie, she’s always so bright unlike <em>our </em>Rosie. That’s Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron’s daughter but she’s a baby so she doesn’t do much – “ Teddy hardly paused for breath and Draco quickly interrupted him gently.</p><p>“Teddy, why don’t you go tell Molly all about the kittens that were just born?” Draco suggested, running a hand over the boy’s now white-blond hair fondly. “Harry and I need to have some adult talk before I can come see the chickens with you.”</p><p>Teddy scrunched his face up in disgust. “Ew,” he declared. He gave Draco’s waist another squeeze before hugging Harry quickly then raced out of the room, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere.</p><p>Before the occupants could speak, they were disrupted again, this time in the shape of Ron Weasley with a baby on his hip.</p><p>“Why’s it suddenly so quiet in here?” he asked, marching through the doorway from the kitchen. His eyes snagged on Harry and Draco frozen in front of the fireplace. “Oh, hey Harry, hey Malfoy. So that’s what Ted was parroting on about a minute ago. Are you guys staying for dinner?”</p><p>“Er…” Harry attempted, but he was cut off by the female Weasley’s sharp voice.</p><p>“Wait – Ron, did you know about this?” she demanded, glaring at her brother.</p><p>He shrugged and dropped down into a free armchair, shifting his daughter so that she laid across his chest.</p><p>“Well, obviously,” Weasley replied thickly. “Malfoy was in Harry’s store a few weeks back. Weren’t you two dating then?” He directed the question to Harry and Draco, who both shook their heads mutely. Weasley shrugged again in response.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” She-Weasley cried. She turned on Harry. “And why didn’t <em>you</em> tell me?”</p><p>“It’s a recent development!” Harry exclaimed, raising his hands. “And my dating life isn’t anyone’s business, Ginny. I can tell you whenever I like.”</p><p>Draco watched the back and forth with barely concealed anxiety.</p><p>“What are you all doing here, anyway?” Harry demanded of the group. “Molly didn’t mention anything when I dropped Teddy off yesterday.”</p><p>“Bill and Fleur came to visit when they heard Teddy was here,” Arthur Weasley answered, seeming to have calmed down slightly. “Then Molly sent out a dinner invite after George and Ginny showed up.”</p><p>“My game ended earlier than I thought,” Ginny said. She didn’t look too happy with the entire situation but Draco couldn’t really blame her. He, however, wanted to be as far away from the hostile redheads as he could get. Judging from Harry’s firm grip on Draco’s hand, he was out of luck.</p><p>“How long has this been going on?” one of the brothers asked them. Draco thought he might have been one of the twins, considering he was missing an ear, but he wasn’t sure.</p><p>Harry looked at Draco and scratched the back of his neck, as he said hesitantly, “Er…since October…?”</p><p>Draco nodded in agreement and flashed Harry a tight smile. The other man’s response looked more like a pained grimace than a smile.</p><p>“Draco healed Fluffy,” Harry continued, addressing the curious Weasleys. “And then he came into my store and I visited the adoption section of his clinic with Teddy a few times and well…that’s about all really.”</p><p>“Honestly, Harry, you used to be interesting,” the twin said – for Draco was sure he was the surviving twin.</p><p>“Thanks, George,” Harry muttered wryly.</p><p>“But Malfoy. Really?” Ginny demanded.</p><p>“Here we go,” Draco muttered, squeezing Harry’s hand tightly.</p><p>Harry frowned at him and then turned to Ginny.</p><p>“What does that mean?” he asked her pointedly.</p><p>She glared back at him.</p><p>“You used to hate each other,” she said angrily. “He nearly killed all of us. He was a fucking Death Eater!”</p><p>Draco couldn’t help but flinch.</p><p>“Stop.” Harry’s voice was low and dangerous and Ginny’s eyes widened slightly. Her brothers were watching her with something akin to disapproval and it gave Draco a kindling of hope.</p><p>“That was seven years ago, Ginny,” Harry went on. “Things change. People change. Do you really think I would be dating Draco if he was the same person he was during school? He’s made an effort to change and I like the person he’s become. I’m not going to let you hate on him for things he did in the past. We’ve all done stuff we aren’t proud of.”</p><p>“But we weren’t Death Eaters – “ Ginny argued hotly.</p><p>“Ginny, enough.” This came from the one who was obviously the oldest brother present. “You can’t just judge Draco on what you knew of him. If you trust Harry at all then you should give Draco the opportunity to show the person he’s become.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bill,” Harry breathed gratefully even as Ginny leant back in her seat and scowled at her older brother.</p><p>Draco thought it was time for him to speak up.</p><p>“I know that my family and I have done some atrocious things to you and others in the past,” he said softly, “and I know that I will never be able to take those back. But I like to think that I did manage to learn something from having everything I knew uprooted and destroyed. Even if you don’t want to accept my apology, I am sincerely sorry for the hurt I’ve caused in the past. I know that that will never erase my actions but I hope you can come to tolerate me – if not for myself, then for Harry’s sake.”</p><p> “We’re good,” Ron said loudly, nodding at Draco. “I had to deal with listening to Harry wax poetry about you for hours. If he can manage that, then I guess you must really have stepped up your game or else he’d be the first throwing a hex.”</p><p>“Thank you, Weasley,” Draco replied quietly.</p><p>“Nah, enough of that. It’s going to get confusing quickly. Call me Ron,” Ron told him. “Nearly everyone here is a Weasley and there’s more in the kitchen.”</p><p>“…Very well,” Draco said slowly.</p><p>“Ronald! What’s taking you so long? I thought you were just going to check if Harry was here?”</p><p>The sudden shout caused everyone to jump. A moment later, Granger appeared in the doorway with her hands on her hips, glaring at her husband. Her expression faltered for a second when she saw Draco beside Harry but it soon returned in full force.</p><p>“What are you doing sitting there?” she demanded of her husband. “Molly has been trying to entertain Teddy but he keeps asking to take Draco to see the chickens. What’s going on?”</p><p>“Just a slight acclimation to my presence,” Draco offered. “I can go take Teddy. He probably won’t settle down until I do.”</p><p>“You’re right about that,” Granger agreed. “It’s good to finally see you. Harry’s been very quiet about this whole business between you two.”</p><p>“They’re dating now,” Ron told her.</p><p>“Oh, finally,” she sighed in response. “So, you did take my advice, Harry? I thought it would take longer.”</p><p>“Oi!” Harry exclaimed indignantly, causing Draco to chuckle.</p><p>Granger smiled at Harry briefly before addressing Draco. “Would you like to come with me and have a drink? I’m sure you’ll need one before Teddy takes you on his adventure.”</p><p>“I’d love a drink,” Draco replied quickly. “Good luck,” he whispered to Harry before following Granger out of the room, ignoring his boyfriend’s put-out expression.</p><p>When they arrived in the kitchen, they were greeted by Molly Weasley’s warm smile.</p><p>“I heard you were here as well,” she said, bustling around the overflowing table to embrace Draco. “Sorry about the mess. The others weren’t too harsh, were they? Arthur and I were hoping that Harry would bring you to pick up Teddy – he’s been talking about you non-stop since he got here.”</p><p>Draco smiled fondly down at the young boy, who was sitting at the table, legs swinging as he coloured something in on a napkin.</p><p>“Why don’t the others like Draco?” Teddy asked, glancing up at them all. “Grandma said that his dad wasn’t a very nice man but that didn’t mean that Draco wasn’t nice. And Cissy is nice. She bought me ice cream last time we went out with Grandma.”</p><p>Draco blinked in shock.</p><p>“You’ve met my mother?” he asked Teddy. He glanced at Granger, who shrugged in confusion.</p><p>Teddy nodded and hummed in agreement. “Yup! Harry bought some books off her and said that she was Grandma’s sister. Then when we met you, I asked Grandma why no one told me I had such a cool cousin and she said that Harry wasn’t very friendly with you. I think she was wrong because Harry really likes you. He always gets this happy face on whenever he sees you.”</p><p>Draco felt a blush stain his cheeks as the two women in the room laughed at him and Teddy.</p><p>“I wasn’t a very nice person when I was younger, Teddy,” Draco explained softly, answering the boy’s previous question. “And I got caught up with some bad people. I hurt some people, including Harry and the Weasleys.”</p><p>“But you’re not a bad person now,” Teddy said determinedly. “Harry says so and so do I. I don’t think you can be a bad person if you look after animals.”</p><p>Draco felt a warmth blossom in his chest at Teddy’s pure faith and leant forward to ruffle the boy’s hair.</p><p>“Thanks, Teddy,” he said with a smile.</p><p>Teddy beamed at him in response.</p><p>“Now, Draco,” Molly Weasley said suddenly, “I know Teddy wanted to take you to see the chickens but I think it’s gotten a bit too dark for that. And dinner is nearly ready. You and Harry will be staying, of course?”</p><p>Draco knew there was no room for argument in the Weasley matron’s tone or expression, so he simply nodded, catching Granger’s eye, who looked as if she were struggling not to laugh.</p><p>“I am sorry for arriving unannounced,” Draco said to Molly. “I thought Harry would have sent an owl.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s no bother at all,” Molly declared. “As long as everyone acts their age, there shouldn’t be any problems.”</p><p>“That’s the difficult thing, though,” muttered Granger.</p><p>“Too right, Granger,” replied Draco in an undertone.</p><p>She smiled prettily up at him. “Please, Draco. Call me Hermione. And anyway, it’s Granger-Weasley now, which is a bit of a mouthful.”</p><p>“I’m sure I could manage,” drawled Draco. “But, as you wish, Hermione.”</p><p>Hermione nodded in approval and waved her wand to summon some wine glasses and a bottle of white.</p><p>“So, what made you decide to open a muggle clinic?” she asked as she poured them both a generous glass.</p><p>Draco smiled to himself and said, “It actually started out as a joke between me and Rosie – she’s my business partner – We were both interested in veterinary sciences but had no idea what to do after graduation when suddenly, she announces that we should open our own place and monopolise the work in London’s clinics. Mind you, we had both had most of two bottles of wine at this point so anything seemed like a good idea.” Draco grinned at the memory of Rosie slurringly declaring that they would rule the veterinary world. “Once we sobered up, we realised that it wasn’t that bad of an idea,” Draco continued, swirling his glass around. “And when we looked around for locations, we saw that Newcastle had a shockingly low number of clinics. And well…we finally managed to open last year.”</p><p>“That’s wonderful, Draco,” said Molly. “I hope you don’t work yourselves too hard.”</p><p>“Harry says that Draco doesn’t do anything <em>but</em> work,” Teddy inputted happily. “He said that if Draco had the choice, he would just live in the clinic with the animals.”</p><p>“It is a preferable option,” pondered Draco. “Perhaps I’ve missed a golden opportunity.”</p><p>“No!” Teddy exclaimed worriedly. “If you lived at the clinic then we wouldn’t be able to visit you whenever we want because it could harm the animals!”</p><p>Draco let out a laugh and quickly assured Teddy that he would not be moving into the clinic.</p><p>“Besides, I know that Rosie would drag me out by my ear if I ever suggested anything of the sort,” he added to Hermione and Molly. “That woman can be nearly as terrifying as my mother when she wants to be.”</p><p>“Does Rosie know you’re a wizard?” Hermione asked him.</p><p>He shook his head. “No. I had intended to separate myself as much as I could from the Wizarding World. I definitely hadn’t intended on bumping into Harry.”</p><p>“You know…” Hermione started hesitantly, not looking Draco in the eye, “I don’t think it would be as bad as you think if you decided to re-enter the Wizarding World.”</p><p>Draco shook his head slightly. “Hermione, you didn’t hear the reception I just got,” he said. “And that was from Harry’s <em>family</em>. I can’t expect everyone else to miraculously move on from what I did during the war.”</p><p>“Yes…but we all did things in the war that we’re ashamed of,” Hermione reasoned. “And Harry is adamant that you’ve changed your life around.”</p><p>“If you don’t feel comfortable doing it, no one will force you, dear,” Mrs Weasley added with an encouraging pat to his arm. “Harry himself rarely goes to Diagon Alley anyway, because of all those horrid reporters.”</p><p>Draco ducked his head down but couldn’t help think about what it would be like to be able to walk down Diagon Alley with Harry and Teddy, not worrying about being hexed or spat on.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he said eventually. “I think, for now, it’s better for me to stay away.”</p><p>“As long as you’re sure, dear,” Mrs Weasley said lightly. “Now – you both don’t mind helping me take these dishes out?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Draco said with a smile. He levitated a few of the delicious smelling dishes as his other hand ruffled Teddy’s blond hair. “Come on, Teddy. Dinner time.”</p><p>Teddy slid off the seat and followed Draco, Molly and Hermione out of the kitchen, gripping Draco’s hand tightly in his own.</p><p>When they were all seated around the large table in the next room, Draco could see that whatever had been said after he had left the living room had managed to reduce the tension. Most of the Weasleys greeted him with a smile, with the exception of Ginevra, who merely scowled at her plate.</p><p>Teddy kept up a constant stream of conversation with Draco, allowing him the focus primarily on the excited boy. Harry had placed one of his hands on Draco’s thigh reassuringly and it’s warmth offered Draco another layer of comfort.</p><p>“Will you be coming back with us, Draco?” Teddy asked him, tilting his head to allow Draco to wipe gravy off his chin.</p><p>“If it’s okay with Harry,” Draco replied.</p><p>Harry leaned over him and said to Teddy, “Of course Draco is coming back with us. He hasn’t finished reading you that book yet.”</p><p>Teddy clapped his hands happily. “And Draco can do the voices again!” he said with all the childish enthusiasm that he seemed to possess. “He does the best – better than you, Harry.”</p><p>Draco felt himself flush as Harry chuckled lowly next to his ear. Hermione, who had overheard the conversation, sent Draco a warm, knowing smile and raised her glass slightly to him.</p><p>But of course, it was just when Draco was finally starting to relax that his phone rang loudly. Most of the people at the table startled obviously but Draco was too busy digging through his pockets to find the small mobile. Rosie’s name flashed on the screen and he excused himself quickly, raising the phone to his ear.</p><p>“Hey, Rosie – “</p><p>“Draco! You have to come in. Please. I don’t know what went wrong. I need you here now!” Rosie’s voice was frantic and it sounded as though she was sobbing.</p><p>Draco immediately straightened in worry, causing Harry to look at him questionably.</p><p>“Rosie – what’s wrong?” Draco said urgently. “Rosie, are you okay?”</p><p>“They’re all sick…oh <em>god</em>…Draco, I’ve never seen anything like this. Please hurry, I don’t think they’re going to make it!” Rosie cried.</p><p>“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Draco promised, hanging up the phone.</p><p>Everyone was looking at him now in confusion.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Harry said immediately.</p><p>“It’s the clinic – something’s gone wrong. Rosie’s hysterical,” Draco explained quickly, searching around for where his coat had gone. “I’ve never heard her like that before. Merlin, what if she’s hurt. What about the <em>animals</em>?”</p><p>“Draco, breathe,” Harry said. He got to his feet and gripped Draco’s arms, forcing him to pause for long enough to draw proper breath. “Go help her. I’ll check on you later.”</p><p>Draco nodded hurriedly and turned to Molly and Arthur.</p><p>“Thank you for the lovely dinner,” he said quickly. “I’m so sorry to be rushing out like this – “</p><p>“Nonsense,” Mrs Weasley said. “This sounds important.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to you soon,” Harry said, kissing him quickly before releasing him.</p><p>Draco absently heard him talking to Teddy but didn’t hear what was said as he grabbed the Floo powder and threw it into the fire.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He stumbled out of the fireplace into his living room and debated the risk of running to the clinic versus Apparating. In the end, he cursed his indecision and simply Apparated to a nearby alleyway. Barely pausing to check he was in one piece, he raced out of the alley and into the clinic.</p><p>It looked like his worst nightmare.</p><p>Howling, hissing and barking overlapped loudly with pained whimpers and frantic cries from Rosie. All the animals in the cages were thrashing violently…but some were eerily still…</p><p>“Draco!” Rosie cried as soon as she saw him.</p><p>“What happened?” he asked in horror, already racing towards the closest dog.</p><p>“I have no idea!” Rosie was trying to keep one of the younger cats breathing, the small chest moving up and down shallowly. “I came in this evening to check on them and found them like this! Nothing I’ve done is working. I have no idea what’s wrong with them!”</p><p>With a sinking feeling, Draco realised that the chances of losing his animals were extremely high.</p><p>“What about the adoption centre?” he asked urgently. “Are they okay?”</p><p>Rosie nodded, tears glistening on her cheeks.</p><p>“They seem unaffected,” she said thickly. “I already called Mindy while I was waiting for you. She’s going to arrive soon to keep an eye on them for any changes.”</p><p>Draco let out a stream of curses when he couldn’t identify the source of the seizures. Surely, there was <em>something</em>. It can’t have been in food – he and Rosie checked it every day to make sure it was fine. None of the animals had shown any symptoms of sickness yesterday…it was almost like…like…</p><p><em>Almost like magic</em>.</p><p>Draco froze as the horrible realisation came over him.</p><p>The reason why no Muggle method was telling them anything was because it wasn’t a <em>Muggle</em> cause. Somehow, a magical virus must have entered the clinic and infected the animals.</p><p>He didn’t have any other choice.</p><p>“Rosie, I need you to trust me and not freak out, okay?” Draco said in his calmest voice, already palming his wand.</p><p>“What?” Rosie started, but broke off with a gasp as he waved his wand over the dog in front of him, resulting in a colourful diagram to appear.</p><p>He was right.</p><p>Right in the middle of the dog’s chest was a dark, pulsing stain. One that was rapidly spreading outwards.</p><p>Draco threw his mind back to the magical veterinary books he had read at Harry’s shop, never knowing that he would need to use the knowledge he had learnt from them.</p><p>Praying to anything and everything that would hear him, Draco cast a spell, one that, theoretically, would draw out the virus and contain it until it could be destroyed. He Summoned a vial and held his breath as thin strands of black flowed out of the dog’s mouth and nose, siphoning off into the vial until the diagram showed it completely gone from the canine’s system.</p><p>Draco let out a relieved sigh and quickly cast the necessary spells to encourage natural healing. Thankfully, too much damage hadn’t been done.</p><p>“What the fuck,” Rosie said in a mixture of surprise, horror and confusion. “What the ever-living <em>fuck</em>, Draco!”</p><p>“I promise I’ll explain <em>after</em> I’ve saved them,” he bit out, already moving onto the next animal. “I need you to do everything you can to keep them breathing.”</p><p>Thankfully, Rosie listened. They worked alongside each other until every last animal was breathing evenly and sleeping in their cages.</p><p>Well…all but one…</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Draco,” Rosie whispered as Draco stroked the grey fur slowly, barely blinking back tears he hadn’t known had gathered in his eyes.</p><p>“It happens,” he said. He gathered Simon’s small body close, already hating that he had been too <em>slow, </em>too <em>late</em>…</p><p>“You can’t blame yourself,” Rosie said, placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“But it likely was,” Draco choked out. “If I hadn’t spent more time near magic, this might not have happened.”</p><p>Rosie was silent and Draco knew it was time to give her the explanation he really should have years ago. She listened carefully as he explained the Wizarding World and what he could do…and why he left.</p><p>“You think that you were exposed to the magical virus and then introduced it to the animals,” Rosie summarised. “Why wouldn’t more – what did you call it, Muggle? – Why wouldn’t more Muggle animals fall ill from contact with magical viruses then?”</p><p>“Because most wouldn’t be in contact with anyone magical,” Draco explained. “And even then, their immune systems would most likely be able to counteract it. But our animals…”</p><p>“Were too sick to fight it,” Rosie finished.</p><p>“I should have taken him home when I had the chance,” Draco said miserably, still stroking Simon’s fur.</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up about this, Draco,” Rosie told him. She was dealing with the sudden revelation quite well.</p><p>There was a knock on the clinic’s front door and both Draco and Rosie looked towards the double doors hiding the front from view.</p><p>“That’ll be Harry,” Draco said softly. “He said he would come and check on me.”</p><p>“Is Harry – Is he a…a wizard too?” Rosie asked hesitantly.</p><p>“Yes,” Draco confirmed. “We both went to Hogwarts.”</p><p>“The Wizarding school, right,” Rosie said quietly, nodding her head. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. “Draco, don’t do anything stupid because you think you’re to blame, okay? For all we know, it was just an unlucky situation.”</p><p>How Rosie could sometimes seem to read Draco’s mind continued to amaze him. There had been one fleeting thought, that if he weren’t in contact with <em>anybody</em> from the Wizarding World, something like this wouldn’t happen again.</p><p>“He’s good for you, Draco,” Rosie continued softly. “I’m not going to let you give up something wonderful because of one horrible occasion.”</p><p>“But what if – ?”</p><p>“What if nothing, Draco,” said Rosie fiercely. “You’re going to go to your man out there and let him comfort you and then you’re both going to go home to that adorable little boy. Tomorrow, you’ll come here and we’ll bury Simon. Then, you’ll have lunch with Harry, who will undoubtedly visit you.”</p><p>“You’re very scary, you know that right?” he told her, smiling faintly.</p><p>“I’m right and you know it,” Rosie countered. Her eyes were sad but her smile was warm as she looked at him. “Go.”</p><p>Draco put a Stasis Charm on Simon and then pushed through the double doors, heart speeding up at the sight of Harry pacing anxiously back and forth in front of the glass doors to the clinic. His face split into a relieved smile when he saw Draco.</p><p>“You’re okay,” he said with a sigh once Draco had stepped outside. Harry held him close and ran one hand through Draco’s hair. “What happened? Are the animals all right?”</p><p>“It was a magical virus,” Draco explained, his words slightly muffled from where his face was pressed against Harry’s shoulder. “It was eating away at them. I had to use magic to save them – so…Rosie knows now.”</p><p>Harry let out a relieved breath and pressed a soft kiss to Draco’s hair.</p><p>“And everyone’s okay?” he checked. “It didn’t get any worse?”</p><p>Draco shook his head and pressed closer to Harry, needing his warmth to force the words out of his mouth.</p><p>“I couldn’t save Simon,” he whispered. “I was too late.”</p><p>“Oh, Draco…” Harry held him as Draco finally let the tears out, his body shaking at the image of the small body, still warm even after its last breath had been taken. “I’m so sorry…”</p><p>It took a while for Draco to calm down completely.</p><p>“I ruined dinner,” he muttered, wiping at his face.</p><p>Harry pulled back slightly and looked in the eye. “No,” he said, completely seriously, “you didn’t ruin anything. God, Draco, how can you even <em>think</em> that after what you’ve just been through? Do you want to come back to mine or do you need to be at home right now? I can get Molly to look after Teddy…”</p><p>“No, I want to be with the both of you,” Draco interrupted. He sniffed and raised on hand to run a finger down Harry’s jaw. “I don’t want to be alone.”</p><p>“You’ll never be alone, Draco,” Harry said, his words a soft promise that settled into Draco’s aching heart. “Not if I have anything to say about it.”</p><p>“Take me home, Harry,” Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.</p><p>Without another word, Harry spun them on the spot, sending them hurtling into oblivion.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh, I want a boyfriend like this :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days turned to weeks until finally, it was Christmas.</p><p>After the first dinner at The Burrow – which Draco was still adamant to believe was a complete disaster – Harry had successfully taken his partner over for a few more dinners, none of which had ended abruptly because of a work crisis.</p><p>Draco slowly began to settle more securely into Harry’s life. It could be seen in the extra mug that usually sat beside Harry’s on the coffee table, the spare pair of clothes that turned into two pairs, which turned into three, the books lying around the house that Harry had most certainly <em>not</em> been reading. It felt natural to walk into the living room and see Draco and Teddy curled up on the couch, the TV blaring at them as Teddy tried to explain to Draco the plot of whatever they were watching. Draco’s bleary-eyed smile greeted Harry nearly every morning and Harry knew he wouldn’t want it any other way.</p><p>And now it was Christmas.</p><p>Almost three weeks had passed since the magical virus infection and Simon’s death. Draco had spent many sleepless nights curled against Harry, simply staring at nothing while Harry ran his fingers through the blond’s hair, talking quietly to distract him.</p><p>Teddy had been unsurprisingly devastated, but it was his worry for Draco that brought the other man to tears. Harry himself had felt like crying when he saw his young godson look at Draco with wide, green eyes and ask very earnestly whether he was okay.</p><p>But they had moved forward, slowly getting into the festive spirit. On one memorable occasion, Narcissa had convinced Draco to invite Harry and Teddy along for their monthly brunch. Teddy, having already met the older woman a few times, simply spilled all the details of Harry and Draco’s relationship, leaving two very embarrassed grown men cowering under the smug gaze of one Narcissa Malfoy.</p><p>Now, Harry smiled around the living room of The Burrow, unable to contain the happiness he felt at seeing all his family interact with one another. Draco, Teddy, Victoire and baby rose were all huddled at the base of the Christmas tree, Teddy sitting in Draco’s lap as he helped hand presents around the room. The children had grown very attached to the blond quite quickly and now it was nearly impossible for him to walk through the house without at least one child with him. Harry hid a smile in his mug of eggnog as he noticed that at some point, a bright red ribbon had been braided messily through Draco’s hair. The look that Draco sent Harry clearly said that if Harry commented on it, he would be <em>very</em> sorry.</p><p>“Mate, did you hear about Hermione’s promotion?” Ron said to him again, dragging Harry’s attention away from the giggling group near the tree.</p><p>Ron had spent the entire afternoon and evening telling anyone who would listen about Hermione’s promotion to the primary Secretary to the Minister of Magic. Harry was unsurprised and proud, but if Ron told him <em>one more time,</em> Harry wouldn’t be able to resist from simply <em>throttling</em> –</p><p>“I think that’s enough for you,” Hermione said with a knowing smirk, calmly taking Harry’s mug away from him.</p><p>Harry pouted at her.</p><p>“Why am I being cut off when <em>your</em> husband has practically been wobbling around the place for the last hour?” Harry whined.</p><p>“Because I know that you’re going to Floo home with an exhausted Teddy and piles of presents,” Hermione said wisely. “And you can’t Floo properly sober. I can’t expect Draco to always take care of everything.”</p><p>Draco looked up at his name and smiled brightly at Harry, causing his heart to race rapidly in his chest.</p><p>“God, I think I love him, ‘Mione,” Harry sighed softly, eyes racking the way the firelight danced across Draco’s white-blond hair.</p><p>“I hope you’ve told him that,” Hermione replied. “Because I definitely know he loves you too.”</p><p>“Has he told you?” Harry asked quickly.</p><p>Hermione smirked again but shook her head.</p><p>“He doesn’t have to,” she told him. “It’s obvious in the way he looks at you.”</p><p>Harry looked at Draco again and let a smile creep across his face. Rose had crawled onto Draco’s legs and was bobbing up and down, obviously demanding to be held. Harry watched as Draco smiled down at the baby girl and swept her up into the air, to her delighted giggles, before somehow placing her alongside Teddy, who was still in his lap.</p><p>“I’m really happy for you, Harry,” Hermione said, her brown eyes sparkling with sincerity. “I think you’ve finally gotten everything you deserve.”</p><p>“I think you’re right, Hermione,” Harry agreed, smiling softly at his family. “I think you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was Spring when Harry and Draco finally found time to tie the knot. Their collective family and friends cheered exuberantly around them as they shared their first kiss as husbands. From the corner of his eye, Draco could see Blaise openly weeping alongside Pansy, the newly dating couple holding each other up as they cried. His mother and Molly seemed just as bad, both of them struggling to speak coherently when Draco and Harry approached them; they simply clasped the men in tight embraces and then turned to comfort each other.</p><p>“I think we broke them,” Harry whispered to Draco.</p><p>Draco smiled and pressed closer to his <em>husband</em>.</p><p>“Had to happen someday,” he said back softly.</p><p>“I had my money on Rose’s birth,” Ron suddenly said, discreetly wiping his eyes as he approached. “Good to know my daughter’s birth isn’t as tear-bringing as your wedding.”</p><p>“You’ve always known we’re the favourites, Weasley,” Draco drawled without any malice.</p><p>He was nearly mowed down when Hermione suddenly appeared, wrapping both Draco and Harry together in a hug.</p><p>“I love you both,” she cried before releasing them and turning back to Ron.</p><p>“We love you too, Hermione,” Harry said with a bright smile.</p><p>Rosie and Naomi were the next pair to appear. They were both dressed as creatively as the other, and yet somehow matched perfectly. The only person to challenge them in sense of pure outrageousness was Luna, who was happily talking to Arthur about her latest trips.</p><p>“I can’t believe you got married before me!” exclaimed Rosie, latching onto Draco like he was going to disappear. “And the ceremony – oh my <em>god</em>! I want to have a magical wedding.”</p><p>“Well…” Draco said, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. His husband merely shrugged in response. “That would mean getting married, Rosie, darling.”</p><p>“Tosh, posh,” huffed Rosie. “Where’s Teddy? I want to tell him how adorable he is again.”</p><p>“Please don’t traumatise him,” pleaded Harry, but it was to deaf ears as Rosie vanished, dragging poor Naomi along with her.</p><p>Draco and Harry finally got a moment to themselves and simply stood there, foreheads pressed together and hands intertwined.</p><p>“I love you, you know,” Harry whispered to Draco.</p><p>“I would hope so,” he replied. “Because otherwise, we just spent hundreds of Galleons on a beautiful wedding for nothing.”</p><p>“Wanker,” Harry said fondly, pressing his lips to Draco’s.</p><p>“I love you, too,” Draco told him after they parted. “I’m very glad you walked into my clinic that day.”</p><p>“I am too,” Harry said, pure adoration and love shining in his eyes.</p><p>And so, thus began the start of their lives together – but both knew it was merely a continuation of the way they already lived because for them, the greatest thing was that they had both learnt how to love and were loved in return.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooooo this was just meant to be a cute little thing and I know it might feel slightly rushed in places but I really wanted to finish it before I lost all inspiration. </p><p>Comments and kudos are loved and I hope everyone enjoys it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>